Digimon Outcast
by Darth Brain
Summary: Written with consent from x3AnimeLuver. Co-working with EmeraldCelebi13. Australia is known as a great vacation spot, but in truth, it's a giant Digital Field. This is the story of the Australian DigiDestined and their adventures. Please, R&R!
1. An Egg and a Flight

**I don't own Digimon!****

* * *

**

Quickly and swiftly, a man dressed in an all black outfit ran across a rocky area, with the city lights shining in the dark night below. The man was covered by his cloak, not showing any of his features. He smiled at the city below, in a demonic fashion, and grinned at the destruction that was coming.

Suddenly, he stopped, and held out a hand. Energy crackled around his hand, and a dark portal opened on the ground, with dark energies rushing out of it, scattering across the hillside.

Slowly, the shadows swept outwards, seemingly scanning the area. They soon spread across the whole city, downloading information, and hacking secrure connections, gathering data at hyper speed.

Then, the city lights started flickering on and off, on and off. The lights became unstable and shorted out; the sound of the _zaps _filled the place where the lights disappeared. You could hear the people of the city shouting and yelling, "What happened to all of the lights?" and "Is there a blackout?"

The man laughed, and put down his hand. As he did that, the shadows disappeared, and all of the lights in the city went back to normal and the shouting stopped.

By this time, dawn was already approaching and you could see the red, orange, and yellow lights illuminating from the sun and sparkle in the sky. The colourful crystals of light shone and glistened in the sky above as its rays reached the location of the man, as he laughed.

As the light crept closer, the man disappeared into the dark portal, and it closed around him.

**

* * *

**

Digimon Outcast

_Chapter 1:  
__An Egg and a Flight_

_Life is just a chance to grow a soul.  
__-A. Powell Davies_

_Brian Fitzgerald_

_Why… _I thought as I was sitting in my cramped plane seat. _Why… _I thought again as I slouched in my seat; my hands skimming across my new laptop and phone, resting on the tray table. I could already feel the sweat on my pale skin and auburn hair as I thought this. _Why does it have to be this way? _These thoughts in my head made me tense and nervous; the way you would feel if you were all alone in the pit of a hungry monster. Just the thought made me flinch and jump off my seat. You see, I'm leaving Ireland for Australia, to be with some of my relatives. But no one will tell me why. I have to leave my whole life behind, just on this whim. My parents said it had to do with that egg I found at home. It was an experience I would never forget:

_It was a boring Saturday night with nothing to do except sitting around and waste time with useless things._ _I was watching TV with my younger sister, Orla, when all of a sudden, the power started acting up. The lights flickered in an ominous pattern, as if someone was controlling it. The TV flashed from on and off, on and off. My parents were running around frantically, as if the world was going to end. They ran from one corner of the house to the other, checking if there was anything wrong._

_Confused, I decided to step outside for some air, only to be greeted with a storm. The thunder rumbled, and I saw forks of lightning. My parents stopped running around and froze, looking suspiciously at any moving object. Strange._

_Carefully, my sister and I walked outside of the house and into the garden to see the world of the night. We looked at the sky in confusion to see that there weren't any stars at all tonight. It was like an empty, black void full of nothingness and darkness. I lost my focus on the sky when all of the power went out in the city. I tried to turn around to see our blackened house, but before I could take a step, the lightning struck again._

_I fell onto the ground, while Orla picked my heavy body up; pulling on my extended arm. Once, I was free from the prisons of the ground, we heard loud ROARS. We both ran over towards the edge of the garden and towards the fence, feeling the cold, wet wood against our hands._

_We were shocked at what we saw. There was a giant, red dinosaur and a humongous, black wolf. They were fighting, fighting for their life, and fighting 'til the death. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Rubbing my eyes to see if it was my imagination, I was mentally freaking out. I may be a crazy child in many people's opinion, but this was crazy even by my standards. I was in a bewildered trance until I heard my sister say, "What the…"_

_Not even bothering to answer her, I gripped the fance so hard I knew I could feel blood coming out of my hands. I continued to stare at the fight that was going on in front of us. The dinosaur shot out a huge flame that could burn even the toughest metal, while the wolf shot out electricity that could zap anything into smithereens. My sister and I continued to watch the amazing spectacle until our mum came._

_"Get back inside, you two!" she yelled in a worryingly manner. We ignored her and continued to watch the fight, but then our dad came over. He dragged Olra back inside the house, but I ignored him, and ran over to the dinosaur. When my parents saw me, they yelled. "What do you two think you're doing?!" dad scolded, his scowl on his face showing how angry he was at me. "Do you know how dangerous that was?! We were having a black out AND there is a storm! You could have seriously gotten hurt!"_

_I ran off, desperately trying to stop the fight, and to save the dinosaur from the wolf. _

_The two monsters rammed each other, unleashing their full fury, with a loud BOOM that could competed with the thunderstorm. Problem was, I was the only one who saw the monsters. My sister and parents thought it was just a storm. The two monsters attacked with full force, and exploded in a large flash of light. The wolf disappeared into the night sky, while the dinosaur evapoarted where it stood. When the light cleared, the only left was a large pile of rubble that was easily the size of three buses, and a small orange egg in the middle. _

My parents said that that event was a caused by the storm, but I think otherwise. It was a fight between two creatures the world has never seen before. But because of that event, my family is sneding me to Australia for the forseeable future. I didn't want to leave. Ireland was the place where I was born, where all my friends are, and where I belong. As I contemplated my fate, a small, black creature with two yellow eyes poked out of my bag. I quickly stowed everyhting else in my bag, and lifted the little guy onto my lap. I was surprised that everyone bought the story that he was a cuudly toy.

As I patted him, I whispered, "It's alright...Botamon."

**

* * *

**

**Ok. Now here is the part you are all waiting for! How to sumbit your OC!**

**

* * *

**

Tamer:

**Name:  
****Age:  
****Gender:  
****Personality:  
****Background:  
****Nationality:**  
**How you met Partner:  
****Appearance:  
****Clothing:  
****Crest (Make one up. Make sure it's not taken first):  
****Crest Appearance:**

**Digimon:**

******Fresh****:  
**In-Training:  
**Rookie:****  
****Armour:  
********Champion:  
****Ultimate:  
****Mega:**  
**Personality:**


	2. Landings and Arrivals

****

Hi again everyone! Well, here we are again, with another chapter. Anyway, the OCs are being chosen chosen. They will be revealed periodically, until the whole gang has appeared, each one having a chapter or segment. I thank all of you who reviewed and submitted an OC. You guys are awesome!

**I don't own Digimon; however I own Brian Fitzgerald. I also don't own any of the OCs that have been submitted to me.**

* * *

**Digimon Outcast  
**_Chapter 2:  
Landings and Arrivals_

_All men have a sweetness in their life. That is what helps them go on. It is towards that they turn when they feel too worn out.  
-Albert Camus_

_Brian Fitzgerald_

_Life has become too complicated. Not long after the fight between the two monsters, I found an egg in the rubble. I was scared, but at the same time, there was an excitement to it. My parents were angry with me for going into the storm, and I had to hide the egg, in case they found out about it. For all I knew, it could hatch into a monster. As far as I was aware, I had witnessed a one of a kind event, and no one could share it with me, and I couldn't tell anyone about it, because they wouldn't believe me. _

_At least, that was what I had thought at the time. I found out that the incident wasn't a one of a kind…_

"Sir?"

The stewardess brought me out of my train of thought. She was a kind looking lady, and had obviously put a lot of effort into her appearance, and was very friendly. I noticed that she had a trolley with her, and I realised that it was lunch time. I had spent so long thinking, and writing up my journal entries that I had forgotten I was so hungry. Now, my stomach was rumbling in anticipation of food.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounding a little too nervous and sweet for my liking. She smiled at me and asked, "Would you like any lunch?" My stomach rumbled again, and I crossed my arms over my belly and smiled. "I'd love some lunch," I said, grinning like an eejit. She smiled at me, and passed a tray, which I sat on the tray table. Lunch consisted of crisps and bread, with some jelly sweets, but I couldn't complain. I was starved.

I wolfed the bread and crisps into me, and downed the water I had gotten earlier. The small gurgling noise on my lap alerted me to Botamon's dietary requirements as well. "Shh. It's alright," I said, patting his head. I opened the sweet, and carefully fed him one at a time. He had a sweet tooth, and I was happy to indulge him. I still can't believe how we met.

_I came home from school with my sister, as she wasn't feeling well, and my mother had to care for her. I went to my room to finish my work, but decided to check on the egg first. I opened my wardrobe, and saw that the orange egg was shaking. It was ready to hatch! But instead of it cracking, it dissolved! Next thing I know, there's a small, black, cat-like creature where the egg was. I guess that made me 'Mummy'. Oh, boy. I wouldn't like to explain that one…_

_Soon after, I began sneaking food for the little guy, and tried to teach him to talk. Over two months, and he only had four words: Botamon, his name, Brain, my name, Sleep and Food. Priority words, I guess. Anyway, soon after, my parents thought that it would be good for me to go out to Australia, to see the world. They had already set up as trust fund there, and all I had to do was go on a 23-hour flight. Yay, lucky me. _

Botamon hopped on my lap, demanding more sweets. "You ate them all," I said, laughing at the guy. He was definitely cute, and it had taken effort to kepe my sister away from him. If she had found out, my whole secret would have been blown.

Suddenly, I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around me, suspecting that there was someone who thought I was mad near me. But the only person remotely interested in me, was a man in a suit, reading a newspaper. He glanced up at me, and I ducked back down into my seat. I knew who he was. I had seen enough TV, and read enough books to know. He was a fed. Probably a member of a secret service, and he had been tailing e the whole time.

"_Attention. This is the captain speaking. We will be touching down in Sydney presently. Please stow all tray tables, and return your seats to the upright position_," the strained voice called over the PA. Well, at least I would have some solid ground under my feet again soon. It's not that I don't like flying. I just don't think it's that safe being that high up, with only some aluminium between you and the sky.

I buckled myself in, and prepared for the descent. I would be much happier once I was back on some solid ground, with the plane well behind me. Of course, once I landed, I would have even more problems getting to my destination, and settling in one of the cities. My parents were right about one thing. This would certainly be an experience that I would never forget.

I hate plane landings, as I always feel that the plane will come apart on touchdown, because it's so shaky. I can't help the feeling, but I get it anyway. It was only amplified having that secret service guy watching me. It was unnerving, and I was getting the feeling that he was going to follow me. Still, it might be nothing. Anyway, the problems would really begin once I was on the ground.

As the plane connected with the gate, I gathered up my things into my bag, and hid Botamon under my arm. If that agent wanted to chase me, then I'd give him a chase. As everyone began disembarking, I ducked through the crowd forming in the aisle. I quickly dodged anyone that would get in the way, and was off the plane before the agent had gotten out of his seat.

* * *

_Natalie Fields_

"I hate getting dragged around!" I screamed. "It's not fair! I want to go out with my friends, not be stuck in a stupid airport!"

I'm Natalie Fields, daughter of John and Amanda Fields. My father is a tycoon, and owns several airports and hotels, while my mother is an artist. Together, they have amassed a fortune, and I'm set to inherit it. I'm fine with that, but I'm not fine with being dragged around with my dad, because he wants me to get a feel for the business.

I was wandering around the arrival gates, looking for something to do. Dad was in another meeting, and I was stuck in the airport. I could go home, but I'd still be alone. Just because you have money doesn't mean you have a large circle of friends.

I was just about to call the driver, and head home, when I noticed a boy, about my age, who was obviously not from Australia, wandering around. He definitely looked lost, and was weighed down with his backpack and suitcase. What was really strange was that he was carrying a small, black creature. While it looked like just a cuddly toy, I noticed that it was _moving_. That's not normal.

I plucked up my courage, and decided to go over and talk to him. At least to help him out and give some direction. I couldn't just ignore someone like that.

* * *

_Brian Fitzgerald_

"I am definitely lost," I said, spinning around. The Sydney airport was larger than the one in Belfast, that's for sure. And Botamon was getting hungry, which led to a major problem. He was beginning to cry, and that would cause a scene. If that happened, my cover would be blown, and I could be arrested, and anything could happen to Botamon.

Just as I was about to give up, I noticed a girl approaching. She was tanned, and had dark, wavy blond hair. I could tell that she was from Australia, given her appearance alone. She came up to me, and smiled politely. "Hi. I'm Natalie Fields. I noticed that you seemed lost, and I'd like to help." She seemed friendly enough, and I trusted her. I really had no choice, given my current predicament.

"Hi_. _I'm Brian Fitzgerald. I just arrived here from Ireland," I replied, smiling at her. Botamon was fidgeting, and I knew that she suspected he wasn't just a cuddly toy. Hopefully, she would be more acceptant, and I could get out of this with a clean sweep. "Wow! From Ireland! That's brilliant! Let me show you around!" She said, and grabbed my arm, dragging me off towards the doors.

"So, where did you meet this little guy? I can tell that he's not a toy," Natalie said. "Well, um…" I stuttered. I couldn't tell her unless she would keep it a secret. "Can you keep this a secret?" I asked, lowering my voice. "Sure. What is it?" Natalie asked me, raising an eyebrow. "This is Botamon. He's a Digimon," I said. "Digi-what?" she asked, looked at me in surprise.

"A Digimon. A Digital Monster. He appeared in a fight outside my house, only he was different, and much bigger. After the fight, I rescued him, and I've been taking care of him since that," I explained. "This is real, right?" Natalie asked. I nodded. "Yes, this is real. And you can't tell anyone about Botamon. People are after him, and I have to keep him safe," I said.

"Alright," Natalie assured me, nodding. "Come on. We'll go out the side door, and I'll take you round to my house for some food." She winked at me, and I blushed bright red. Very few girls have ever flirted with me. And, I sorta liked Natalie. I mean, I felt that I could trust her.

She pulled out her mobile, and called her driver, telling him to meet us at the side door. "Wait," I said. "Fields? As in John and Amanda Fields, the billionaires?" She smiled at me again. "Yep. That's my parents. I've got everything because of them."

We got outside, and I took a deep breath. It felt good to be back outside, in tune with nature. "The car is a few minutes away. We have some time to let you stretch a little," Natalie said. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come along," I said sheepishly. I stretched, and Botamon bounced up and down. We both needed the cool air.

As we stood there, I heard a strange sound. It was like wings, only faster, and there was a mad cackle along with it. Botamon instantly jumped in front of me, and got tensed up. "Uh-oh," I said. "Natalie, get back. I think another Digimon is coming," I said. "How do you know that?" she asked me. "Botamon only gets tense when danger is near," I explained.

As if on cue, a black bat with large hands flew out, and let off a supersonic wave, which was agony on my ears. "Botamon! Don't fight him! He's too powerful!" I called. But Botamon wouldn't listen. He retaliated with pink bubbles, and jumped in the way of the coming attack.

Anger, sadness, frustration, confusion. All these emotions welled up inside of me. I couldn't hold all of them in. I wasn't going to be able to help Botamon. "BOTAMON!" I cried out. As if in an answer, Botamon was surrounded in a bright light. When it cleared, Botamon wasn't there. Instead, there was pink blob with long ears. "Koromon!" it cried.

The other Digimon came around to attack again, and Bota-Koromon let loose more pink bubbles. The enemy whacked him, sending the little guy sprawling across the ground. Natalie and I rushed to him, and scooped him up. "It's alright, buddy. You did your best," I assured him. He smiled weakly and whispered, "Thanks Brian…"

"Brian! It's coming back!" Natalie yelled. I looked up, and saw the other Digimon come around for another attack. We couldn't possibly survive this. It was the end.

Suddenly, as the bat was coming in, and white cat tackled it, sending it sprawling. "Not so fast, Vilemon!" the cat said. Wait, it spoke? Another Digimon!

Before the bat could move, the cat pounced on it again, hitting it with two large claws. I guess that the cat is a higher level than Koromon.

The bat took off, not wanting another beating. The cat stood up, and dusted itself off. I looked like a normal white cat, except it had a long stripy tail, with a gold ring on it, and two large yellow gloves on its hands.

The cat turned to us and smiled. "Good to see you again," it said. The next words it spoke to Natalie completely shocked me…

* * *

_Natalie Fields_

I was shocked to see another weird monster today. Three in one day, with one changing form, is just too much. Thankfully, the cat was on our side, and saved us. Still, its words to me were a complete shock.

The cat smiled at me, definitely pleased to see me. "It's good to meet you at last Natalie," the cat said. "I'm Gatomon, your partner Digimon."

* * *

**Well, I got into the action, didn't I?**

**Natalie Fields belongs to RedRose, and the ideas for Gatomon and Vilemon came from EmeraldCelebi13. **

**I know that it's a little fast-paced, but I wanted to show the importance of the Digimon and their Tamers. And the Agent that appeared on the plane will crop up several times, and will cause problems for Brian. As will other Government Agents. **

**Now here it your task! You see, each of the tamers is going to be part of a team. Your job is to pick 3 other tamers (from the reviews) to be on your team. Also, give your team a name.**

**I'll make the teams based on the replies I get. Also, I am considering DNA Digivolving, so I am asking that two members of each group are partnered to allow that. Please also send in the Digimon. (They should be at Ultimate)**

**I am also up for any suggestions and OCs for Villains. **

**Please leave a review, and/or one of the above choices!**


	3. More Monsters!

**Well, here's another chapter. I'm following on from the last one, but there are other segments for the other OCs who appear here, to give an insight into their characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Outcast**

_Chapter 3:  
More Monsters?!_

_I am of the opinion that my life belongs to the community, and as long as I live it is my privilege to do for it whatever I can__.  
-George Bernard Shaw_

_Brian Fitzgerald_

"What do you mean that you're my Digimon partner?" Natalie cried out.

She looked pretty freaked out by the event that had taken place earlier. Then again, if a creature with big teeth had tried to kill you, and a cat like creature had saved you, wouldn't you be pretty freaked out?

I readjusted the way that I was holding Koromon, as he was getting heavy. "If Gatomon is your partner, maybe Koromon is mine?"

"Maybe." Koromon muttered.

Gatomon nodded and smiled. "That's right. I'll explain later, but we need to get out of here, in case more attack."

She was right. Several pedestrians had stopped and stared. One guy had even thrown away a bottle of beer that he had been drinking, probably because he believed that he was hallucinating.

A black limo then pulled up to the curb with two men seated in the driver and passenger seat. The older one in the passenger seat stepped out and walked over to us.

"Ms. Fields, are you alright? We've been waiting for you for quite some time." He said. He then noticed me. "And who would your friend be, miss?"

Natalie smiled in relief. "His name is Brian Fitzgerald, Bentley. He just arrived here from Ireland, so I was going to show him around."

Bentley looked me over, and nodded. "Very well." He turned his attention to Gatomon, who quickly dropped on all fours.

"Meow." She said.

Bentley blinked. "Would this be your cat, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

I quickly nodded, feeling a grin coming on. I'd never been called Mr. Fitzgerald before.

After placing my luggage in the trunk, the four of us got into the back of the limo. Natalie sat at one end near a window, with Koromon and Gatomon in the middle. I sat at the other end, staring out the window at the various shops and buildings that we passed. There certainly were a lot of people out, doing who knows what.

As the limo stopped at a red light, I looked through the window at a strange sight. In front of what looked like a museum, pre teens were chanting, holding signs. They were being led by a young girl, no older than ten, with red, curly hair in some sort of strike.

"What are they protesting about?" I asked aloud.

Natalie looked over at me. "Those strikers? They're protesting about the museum being torn down and rebuilt. It's been there for like fifty years. The people at city hall want to be rebuild in a more modern way, so those kids are striking. The leader of their little posse is Cordelia Sherman. She's about eight years old, I think..."

"Hmmm, I agree that the place shouldn't be torn down, I guess." I replied. "It's not like it's falling apart from old age, right?"

Close to the museum, two girls sat on a low, brick wall, talking. One had long, straight red hair, while the other had brown hair pulled in a ponytail. The redhead had a strange looking dog sitting beside her, and the brunette held a weird looking stuffed animal with long ears in her arms.

"They have Digimon." I heard Gatomon say.

I turned to face her. "For real?"

"Who?" Natalie looked past us at the two girls. "Those are Suzume Sherman and Brandi Boone, these two eighth graders who go to my school."

"They don't seem evil." I said, looking again.

"They're not!" Natalie cried out, as the light turned green and limo began driving. "I'm friends with them, and they come to all of my parties. I've known both of them since I was in the second grade."

"I'm quite certain that they're not evil, but they do have Digimon. A Labramon and Lunamon." Gatomon said.

"Shouldn't we go back and talk to them?" Koromon asked.

Natalie shook her head. "I know where they live, so as soon as we get you guys situated, we can go over and talk with them." She turned to Gatomon. "So, two of my friends have Digimon? Are you certain? Oh, and are you female?"

Gatomon smiled. "Yes to all three of your questions."

_

* * *

_

Cordelia Sherman

"What do we want?!" I yelled.

"The Museum!" the crowd replied.

I'm Cordelia Sherman, but everyone calls me Cordy. I'm nine years old, and quite serious for my age. Today, I've gathered as many friends as I can to protest at the closure of the old museum in favour of a new one. So far, we've been unheard, but the media is meant to arrive later, and we can spread our message.

"This is good," a voice said. I looked down to see Lopmon, my Digimon.

"Yes, it is. We've got a stronger crowd than yesterday," I replied. "It would just be nice if Natalie would come. Suzume said she would talk about it."

"Well, you can't always win, especially when it comes to the Fields. I mean, they are in favour of the new museum," Lopmon replied.

"I know," I said, shaking my head. "But it doesn't matter. The people will be heard! Save the museum!"

"Save the museum!" the crowd shouted back at me. At least we had string numbers, and weren't causing enough trouble to call the police.

_

* * *

_

Suzume Sherman

"Save the museum!" the crowd yelled again.

"I guess that Cordy's gathering more support," I said. "Yes, it seems people want to help her," Labramon replied.

I'm Suzume Sherman, and I'm fourteen years old, and older sister to Cordy. She and I have gotten really close since we got back to Australia. And we both have Digimon partners. Of course, we have no idea why they chose us, and no one can tell us anything about Digimon. So, we had to disguise ours, to keep the secret.

"I suppose that Cordy wanted Natalie to come down here?" Brandi asked.

"Of course she did. But Natalie had to go with her Father, and she's got a lot of rules enforced on her," I replied. "Though Cordy might really cause trouble if Natalie were here," Labramon said. I simply nodded, shuddering at the thought.

_

* * *

_

Brandi Boone

"Yeah, she might hold Natalie to ransom, or something like that," I said, concurring with the idea.

"Cordy can be a real handful in these situations," Lunamon said from my lap.

Hi! I', Brandi Boone, aged fourteen. I'm best friends with Suzume, despite her having the most annoying sister possible. We both wanted to go shopping today, but were dragged down to the museum to help with Cordy's protest, and show our support.

"Hey," Lunamon said, tugging my shirt. "Isn't that Natalie's limo?" she pointed to the long black limo that was pulling off from the red light across the way.

"Looks like it. Though we shouldn't tell Cordy. She'll probably chase after her, and demand that the Fields save the museum," I said with a giggle. We sat there laughing for a while, until Cordy forced us to join her picket line.

'Honk if you support us', makes us look foolish. We're better saying, 'Honk if you feel sorry for us'.

_

* * *

_

Brian Fitzgerald

I had turned on my laptop once we had passed through the city. I logged into , and looked up more data on the Digimon. There were articles detailing events in Japan, France, New York, and Australia to name a few. They all were related because a 'Digital Monster' was involved.

"Hey, Natalie. Look at this," I said, motioning to the screen. As she studied it, I could tell that she was shocked by the events. "Is this real?" she asked me.

"Yes. It's happened all over the world," I replied. Gatomon slid round to view the screen. "I know all those," she said. Natalie and I gave her incredulous looks. "Really," Gatomon said. "Those events led to the DigiDestined."

"Oh yeah!" Koromon cried, bouncing. "The DigiDestined were always chosen in those events!"

"What? Why?" Natalie asked.

Gatomon shook her head. "No one knows. It might have something to do with the boundaries occasionally weakening between our worlds. But those chosen are special."

"I can guess why I was chosen, because I saved Koromon, and raised his Egg, but what about Natalie?" I asked. Koromon bounced again. "Yeah! Did you save a Digimon?" he asked her.

Natalie shook her head. "Nope. I've never had any contact with Digimon until today. It's a lot to take in."

I noticed that Gatomon was in deep concentration when Natalie said that. Maybe she was trying to figure out why they were partnered.

Soon, the limo drove through fancy gates, and up a circular driveway to a large mansion. It looked very much like the White House in Washington D.C., except it was painted yellow. We stepped out of the car, Koromon and I staring.

"You really live here, Natalie?" Koromon asked.

Natalie nodded. "Yep."

We followed her up the steps and through the white front door. Inside, the front room was big, with a high ceiling, and several paintings. A piano sat in one corner, with an ornamental rug on the floor. Natalie showed us around the huge, gourmet kitchen and living room.

"Well, here we are!" She announced. "Our head chef makes excellent food. Are you okay with veggie burgers, Brian?"

"You're a vegetarian?" I asked, still staring at the shelves piled with fruits, vegetables, and different kinds of seasonings.

Natalie nodded. "I eat fish, but definitely not animals."

"Where are your parents?" Gatomon asked.

"Dad's at a meeting at the airport, while Mum's at a meeting downtown." Natalie replied, looking past us. "When did the weather change from sunny to cloudy?"

The rest of us turned. Sure enough, through a wide window, it was very dark and cloudy.

Gatomon rushed to the glass door that led outside. "I smell a Digimon."

"What?" Natalie cried, looking like she was going to freak out again.

Gatomon went through the door to the huge backyard. "Come on, we can fight it!"

"Gatomon!" Natalie followed.

I looked at Koromon. "Do you think that we should go, too?"

"Yeah!" Koromon hopped out the front door, with me right behind them.

Outside, we stood on a huge patio that over looked a large field containing a pool. The area was fenced around, meaning that this was obviously the Fields' property. In the field, Natalie and Gatomon stood as a large creature walked in front of them. It looked like a T-Rex, with red skin and green stripes.

"I'm Tyrannomon! Have you come to fight me?" It asked, its voice booming.

Natalie just stared. "Not at all!"

Tyrannomon growled. "Too bad! Fire Blast!" A large blast of flames was shot at Natalie.

"Natalie, look out!" Gatomon jumped in front of her, taking the damage.

"Gatomon, no!" Natalie ran to the fallen Digimon, as Tyrannomon approached her again.

I hurried down the steps with Koromon, not knowing how to fight him off. But I had to do something. Apparently, Koromon also didn't know what to do as he jumped up and fired pink bubbles at the red Digimon.

"Stay away from them!" He cried.

Tyrannomon turned to him, looking huge compared to the pink blob with long skinny ears. "You dare face me?"

"Koromon, please don't!" I called.

Something happened, like when Botamon tuned into Koromon. Koromon was now changing shape, into a small, orange dinosaur, with red bracers on his arms.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" He cried.

Koro-Agumon landed on the ground, grinning. "I'm stronger now."

"Not strong enough for me!" Tyrannomon moved closer to us.

"Pepper Breath!" I watched as Agumon shot out a ball of fire.

"Will we win?" I wondered.

_

* * *

_

William Heideger

I walked along the forest path, letting the gentle breeze pass me. It was good to have wide open spaces, considering how I had lost everything two years ago. In one freak fire, my parents were killed, and I lost everything that I had held dear. I was lost and alone, so I ran. I ran from society, from my past, even from myself.

"Are you alright Bill?" a voice asked me.

Of course, Renamon. As long as I have you, I'm fine," I replied. It was true. Renamon has become my one and only friend, as she understands the pain and sorrow that I carry. Together, we've been journeying across Australia, trying to forget about out pasts.

"Bill. There's a powerful Digimon nearby," Renamon said, stopping and tensing.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. This was a remote area, just outside Sydney, and no Digimon should even be present.

"Yes. I can feel it. The Digimon is on that estate," Renamon said, pointing to a large house a short distance away.

"That's odd…What would it want there?" I asked. It didn't make sense. There were no other Digimon present in this area. "Let's go Renamon!"

"Right!" With that, we dashed off toward, the estate, intent on finding our mark.

**

* * *

**

And we end on another cliff-hanger! Thanks to EmeraldCelebi13, who came up with the base of the chapter, and several concept ideas.

**Dracomancer6491, I hope that Bill is presented the way you wanted. Everyone can recognise their own OCs I'm sure, so I won't go to the bother of listing them. **

**Anyway, next chapter will introduce another 2-3 DigiDestined, and the Secret Service finally catches up with Brian!**

**And I am still accepting suggestions for Teams, and their names. Though it is mainly names right now. **

**And if anyone is up to it, I will need 'evil' Tamers, and Secret Service agents. Here's the template:**

**Evil Tamer / Secret Service Agent:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Clothing:  
Reason for becoming evil:  
How you met your partner:  
Other:**

**Evil / Agent Digimon:**

**Rookie:  
Champion:  
Ultimate:  
Mega:  
Personality:  
Other:**


	4. Enter the Agent

**Here we go with Chapter 4. I'm following from the last chapter. Take a guess where I got the 'Unknown' at the end of the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Digimon Outcast

_Chapter 4:  
Enter the Agent_

_Everything has been figured out, except how to live__.  
- Jean-Paul Sartre_

_Brian Fitzgerald_

Tyrannomon knocked Agumon back with his claws. "You're no match for me!"

Agumon fell, a couple of bushes breaking his fall. He lifted himself back up, and faced Tyrannomon, once more. "I'll still defeat you, got it? Pepper Breath!"

The ball of fire charged at the larger reptile Digimon, who casually swung it back with his tail. "You're nothing but a rookie. A champion level like I won't be defeated easily." He smirked.

I hurried over to Agumon. "We need back up, or a plan."

Agumon shook his head. "I can take him!"

Across the field, Natalie was standing up, cradling Gatomon in her arms. "You okay?"

Gatomon hopped out of her arms, landing on her feet. "I'm fine. Agumon needs my help. Lightning Paw!" Moving at lightning speed, Gatomon rushed at Tyrannomon, smacking him in the jaw with her yellow gloved-fist. "Take that!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon threw another one of those fire balls, making me wonder if that was the only attack that he knew.

This time, Tyrannomon was hit by the attacks, still he was also able to fight back. "Dino Kick!" Putting strength into his leg, he kicked Gatomon who knocked into Agumon.

"Gatomon!" Natalie called, hurrying over to where I was.

Tyrannomon was approaching them again. "You're pathetic."

"Brian, how do we beat this guy?" Natalie asked, squeezing my arm. She was having another of those panic attacks.

I had no idea what we were going to do, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I noticed a pile of gray stones by a flower bed. Natalie noticed too, so the two of us ran over, and quickly gathered some up.

"Get away from them!" Natalie called, tossing two of them. They hit Tyrannomon on the head, making him turn to face us.

The big, red Digimon towered over us. I knew we were done for, as he powered up his leg again. "Dino Ki-!"

"Diamond Storm!" A tall, athletic looking yellow fox leaped up in the air above Tyrannomon, and unleashed a shower of what looked like crystals.

The crystals fell onto Tyrannomon, knocking him close to the ground. "Auggh!"

A tall boy stood near the fox. He looked maybe about nineteen or eighteen, with short, brown hair. "Good work, Renamon!" He called over to the fox.

"Another Digimon?" Natalie asked, running over to Gatomon.

Gatomon smiled a bit. "Don't worry, I think they're on our side."

Tyrannomon pushed his red, scaly body off the ground, and angrily glared at Renamon. "You shouldn't have done that. Fire Blast!" He threw a blast of fire at her.

Renamon easily dodged the attack, moving with elegant gestures. "Power Paw!"

"Will she be able to defeat him?" I asked, trying to lift Agumon's heavy body. "Geez, you're heavier than you look!"

Gatomon shrugged. "Renamon is a Rookie level, like Agumon, but she just as strong as a Champion level, like myself. As soon as our strength comes back, Agumon and I should be able to help."

It didn't really seem as if Renamon needed help, as she was doing fine by herself. She dodged every attack, and then used that "Diamond Storm" or would pummel him with her white fists.

"Power Paw!" Renamon's punch sent him to the ground. It looked as if she had won, when a fog came in.

Natalie was looking around. "What's happening now?"

I didn't even bother to reply, when I saw two more huge Digimon lumber out of this mysterious fog. They were also Tyrannomon, huge and menacing. The fog still lingered as the red dinosaurs came to back up their friend.

Agumon and Gatomon quickly jumped in front of the two of us. "We're ready to fight." Gatomon charged at one, while Agumon charged at the other.

The nineteen year old hurried over to us. "You also have Digimon of your own?"

Natalie stared. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Bill. So, there are Digimon in Australia." He spoke without any sort of accent, meaning that he was possibly from America, or just didn't talk in his native voice.

The Tyrannomon on the ground stood slowly, snickering. "You can't win now."

Renamon leaped into the air. "Diamond Storm!"

Across the field, Gatomon was escaping blows by climbing a tree, jumping from branch to branch. Agumon was close by, attacking the Tyrannomon with Pepper Breath, and trying to duck attacks.

Gatomon leapt away from one of the Tyrannomon, as he swung his tail at her, smashing a few trees. Suddenly, it charged, ramming Gatomon. "No!" Natalie cried, rushing over to her partner.

"Watch out Natalie!" I yelled, as Tyrannomon slashed at the pair. Gatomon attempted to stop the attack, but got slammed by Tyrannomon's claw, sending her and Natalie sprawling across the field.

Renamon was handling one of the Tyrannomon, but Agumon was left having to deal with two. And I couldn't do a single thing to help him. I couldn't help but feel that this was all my fault.

I rushed over to Natalie, helping her and Gatomon get inside. "You can't fight them alone!" Natalie cried, trying to hold me back.

"I can't let you and Gatomon get hurt over me," I said. "This is my fault, and I'll handle it." Natalie attempted to protest as I rushed back to Agumon, and she stood shakily, cradling Gatomon in her arms.

Agumon was losing fast. He had been tossed around, and stomped on by the two Tyrannomon. He looked like he was ready to collapse, but he'd never admit defeat.

"Fire Blast!" the two Tyrannomon yelled, sending two flaming fireballs at Agumon.

Agumon wasn't able to move; the attacks were going to destroy him. I was going to lose my partner, and we had only just teamed up.

"AGUMON!" I yelled, throwing myself between the attacks, as a shield for Agumon.

"Brian, Agumon! NO!" Natalie and Gatomon cried.

Just then, I felt an energy surge through my body, and Agumon began to glow.

_

* * *

_

William Heideger

"Good work, Renamon!" I said, as Renamon tackled Tyrannomon again. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, unleashing a barrage on the red Digimon.

"Fire Blast!" it roared, sending a fire ball at Renamon. She dodged, and used Diamond Storm again, causing Tyrannomon to howl in pain.

I noticed that Natalie and Gatomon were out, and Agumon and Brian were against two Tyrannomon. Agumon wouldn't stand a chance against them, being only a Rookie.

The Tyrannomon each sent a Fire Blast at Agumon, and Brain threw himself in front of the attacks. Was he trying to get himself killed?!

Just then, my Digivice began beeping at me. I checked it, wondering what could cause it to react in such a way. I instantly gaped at the screen: DIGIVOLUTION. How?!

I could only gape as an energy formed around Brian, and Agumon glowed. The orange-red aura coalesced around Agumon, and he began to change.

"Agumon Digivolve to…!" he yelled, as the energy broke down his body, and began reforming it with more data. The small orange lizard was soon replaced by a large orange dinosaur, with blue stripes, and a large bone helmet. He even retained the red bracers on his hands.

"GeoGreymon!" it roared, entering a fighting stance.

I couldn't believe it. Digimon could only Digivolve when the partners showed empathy, using the Digivice as a catalyst. But here was a kid that Digivolved his partner without the use of one. Just how did he do that?!

_

* * *

_

Brian Fitzgerald

The aura that bathed Agumon and me dissipated, and instead of seeing Agumon, I saw GeoGreymon, the form he had arrived in the night I met him.

"But how…" I breathed. "Did I do that?"

GeoGreymon tackled the Tyrannomon, sending one sprawling, and the other into a Horn Impulse that had been coming.

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon roared again, tackling Tyrannomon. With one down, and the other dazed, he quickly pinned the one on the ground.

"Mega Burst!" He roared, unleashing a powerful fireball that the Tyrannomon. Before it had time to react, the attack hit him, causing Tyrannomon to explode into tiny packets of data, deleting him.

I stared in awe, as one of the three dinosaurs we had struggled against was deleted so easily in a single attack. Everything seemed to stop, as the other two Tyrannomon stared at GeoGreymon, unsure what to make of his appearance, and the loss of their comrade.

The break didn't last long, as the second Tyrannomon that had been fighting GeoGreymon charged, in a desperate attempt to avenge his comrade. "You shouldn't have done that!" it yelled, charging with Dino Kick.

Tyrannomon and GeoGreymon met, locking heads, in an attempt to overpower each other. While the other Tyrannomon was staring, Renamon pounced. "Power Paw!" she yelled.

The Tyrannomon crashed into the ground, and Renamon took the opportunity to finish the battle. "Diamond Storm!" she yelled, unleashing a hail of the ice shards. They rained down on Tyrannomon, piercing his thick skin. Within seconds, he exploded, completely deleted by Renamon.

"Finish this, GeoGreymon!" I yelled. GeoGreymon nodded, and yelled, "Mega Burst!" Tyrannomon was met with the stream of fire, and he exploded as the flames tore through him.

"Alright!" I yelled, punching the air. "We did it! We won!" Natalie and Gatomon had recovered, and had rushed over to me. "How did you do that?" Natalie asked.

"I dunno. I just wanted to protect you, Gatomon and Agumon. I thought a Digivice was needed for Digivolution," I admitted shrugging.

I looked up at GeoGreymon, who relaxed, and slowly began to shrink. The excess energy left him in an aura, and I was soon looking at Agumon again. "Hey pal," I said, with a sheepish grin.

"Hi, Brian," Agumon replied, smiling like a maniac. "That was close," I said. Agumon nodded. "But we did it together."

"Wait. Where's Bill and Renamon?" Gatomon asked. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen them since the Tyrannomon were deleted. "Looks like they left," Natalie said shrugging. "Come on. Our Digimon need some food and rest," she urged.

We made our way back into Natalie's house, where Gatomon and Agumon proceeded to stuff themselves with anything in sight. I knew Agumon was an eating machine, but I didn't know that Gatomon could eat on par with him. Afterwards, they plopped down on a couch and fell asleep, with little care that the sofa clearly cost several thousand dollars.

I sat down, and hung my head in my hands. As much as I liked Natalie's hospitality, I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault. I sighed. "Why are Digimon even here? And what do they want with us?" I asked aloud.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked round to see Natalie give me a sympathetic look. "We'll figure this out together. Stop beating yourself up over nothing," she said. "But, it's my -" I stuttered. "No, it's not. Despite the frights this has given me, I have found invaluable friends. Stop blaming yourself, and get some rest."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Natalie. It's nice to have someone who understands," I said standing. "That's good. Let me show you to your room," Natalie said.

"Wait, what? My room?" I asked, stunned. "Of course. I had your things taken to one of the guest rooms. My parents won't mind you living here. They always did want a son," Natalie said, dragging me up the stairs.

"Again, what? I didn't say I would stay!" I said, shocked that Natalie was going this far. "Well, I'm not letting you wander around Australia. Besides, you said you needed somewhere to stay, and where better than with friends?" Natalie said, looking at me quizzically.

"I suppose, and my parents would want me to be safe…" I said, considering the possibilities. "Thanks Natalie. You only met me today, but you've shown me a great kindness. I hope I can repay it," I said, entering the room Natalie had given me.

I closed the door, and sighed. I laid my laptop and iPhone on the desk, and arranged some of my clothes in one of the wardrobes. The room was at least four times the size of my own in Ireland. And the en suite was essentially a small bathroom, as it had a bath, shower, and the whole works.

Whoever did the interior design had an eye for the finer details, and nothing had been left out in the lavish room. After spending a few minutes getting my things in order, I hung my jacket on one of the rooms chairs, and left my shoes underneath it.

I decided on play one song before I went to bed, and flicked through a few on my iPhone. I found one that was appropriate, given my arrival in Australia. I dialled the volume down, and played it. As soon as it began, I began rerunning the day's events in my head.

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me  
Fooor me

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Yeah freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
hu  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me

And I'm feeling good

When it ended, I put my iPhone on silent, and placed back on the table beside my laptop.

I sighed and stretched, before crashing onto the bed, without changing, or rolling down the covers. After a long day, and an even longer flight, I was just happy to be on some sort of soft bed. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

_

* * *

_

Natalie Fields

After seeing Brian to his room, I decided to change for bed. I left my clothes in the hamper, and changed into my pyjamas. It had been one strange day, to say the least. First, I met Brian, and Botamon. Then Botamon turned into Koromon when Vilemon attacked.

Gatomon then showed up and beat Vilemon, and turned out to be my partner. After that, the Tyrannomon came and we had a huge fight, where I saw Koromon become Agumon, and then GeoGreymon. Of course, there was that boy Bill and his Renamon, who had left as mysteriously as they came.

My parents told me that they would be back late, so I'd probably be asleep when they got home. I'm glad they approved of Brian staying. I've never had friends over before, especially a boy.

I checked in on him, to see if he had settled. I had to suppress a laugh when I saw Brian on the bed. He hadn't bothered in changing, and was just asleep on top of the covers. I guess he must've been exhausted. I would have gone in, but he looked too peaceful. I smiled and closed the door, before heading to my own room.

As I laid down on my bed, trying to get to sleep, one thought kept interrupting me: _Brian looks SO cute when he's asleep_!

_

* * *

_

Unknown

I could only smirk at how easy it was to track the boy. The Digital Signature he and that Agumon had given off in Digivolving had led us straight to him. Of course, we know had that girl and a Gatomon to worry about now.

Still, the boy was the primary target. I wasn't too surprised that he had been able to Digivolve his Digimon up to the Champion level without a Digivice. He was special. Still, the Australians had been shocked, along with most of the observers and researchers. I felt like I was the only senior Agent on target.

Tracking the boy from Ireland had been difficult, as I had to drop everything I was doing in London to follow him. Strange that a child would be given Level 1 priority. Only extreme cases got those. That means command has either has plans for him, or thinks he is part of the puzzle with the Bio-Emergences.

I smiled under the cool moonlight, as I pulled out my phone, and dialled Central. It only rang once, before I got my reply.

"This is Knight," I said. "Target acquired."

**

* * *

**

And we end on another cliff-hanger! Thanks to EmeraldCelebi13, who came up with the base of the chapter, and several concept ideas.

**I was planning on introducing more OCs, but that didn't work out. I can say that James Lamperouge, Alex Havern, Shika Fujiba and Chase Ogoso will appear next chapter. **

**I'm still accepting names for Teams, and any members that will feature in them. **

**I'm also accepting OCs to work as Agents. Note that they don't have Digimon. **

**Please Review! Until next time, Slán! **


	5. Seaside Breaks

**Here we go with Chapter 5. I'm introducing more of the OCs here, along with some of the major plot elements. I also plan to mover into the darker aspects of the fic, to justify the rating. **

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Outcast**

_Chapter 5:  
Seaside Breaks_

_Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile__.__  
- Albert Einstein_

_Natalie Fields_

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through a gap in my curtains, and glinting off the mirror, causing the harsh glare to distort my eyesight and the room seemed brighter than it was for a moment, until I pulled myself back.

I sighed and stretched, sliding out of bed. I didn't bother getting dressed just yet, because it was Sunday, and I would more than likely have a free day. I wanted to take Brian to the beach, and show him around the area, because he would be thrown in at the deep end tomorrow. On Monday mornings, very few teachers and students would want to help a new student, regardless of where he or she came from.

I walked downstairs to find my parents at the dining table, with their Sunday newspapers, eating a light breakfast of cereal, toast, fruit and tea. I wondered where Gatomon and Agumon were, because they had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, which is right beside the dining room.

"Good morning, Natalie," my mother said, smiling sweetly. I have never seen her angry, in the twelve years of my life. My Dad sat his newspaper aside and smiled as well. "Good morning, sweetie," he said, pulling me into a warm hug. He kissed my forehead, before I hugged my Mum and kissed her as well. At heart, my family is sweet and kind, despite our fortune.

"Morning Mum and Dad," I said, smiling back, after the formalities. I suddenly noticed the file on the desk, and the luggage that had been waiting in the porch being taken to their car. "Where are you going?" I asked, a sliver of panic creeping into my voice. "Don't worry, Natalie," Dad said. "We're only going to America for a week or two, for the funding provided to the museums in Washington."

"But a whole week, or more? That's not fair. I wanted us to spend time as a family," I protested. "Quality family time, or time to introduce us to your friend?" Mum asked. "He seems very nice. Why don't you show him around? He'll be very lost otherwise in the morning."

"Well, I was going to go to the beach, and show Brian the school and some other sites," I said sheepishly, looking down at the table. "That's perfect!" Dad said. "You two should get together with some friends. I'm sure Brian would like the company."

"Thanks," I said, beaming at my parents. "I'll go tell Brian the news." My parents called to me that they were leaving in five minutes, and I just shouted back that it was okay. I wish that they didn't have to go, but that's the problem with having famous parents.

I went back to my room to get dressed in my traditional outfit: a pink and white striped t-shirt, light tan shorts and yellow Ed Hardy's. I finished the ensemble off with my white scarf, and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I don't care if it is the hot season, I can never feel it. Besides, the scarf looks cool.

As I got a bag ready for the beach, my door creaked open, and Gatomon slipped in. "Good morning Gatomon. Did you sleep well?" I asked. "Not really. Agumon snores and talks in his sleep," Gatomon said, pouting. "And to top it off, I have to act like a cat in front of regular people. Though it is nice to be pampered," Gatomon said, smiling dreamily.

"Well, you'd better wake Agumon," I said. "Why?" Gatomon asked, looking at me quizzically. 2We're going to the beach today!" I proclaimed. "Don't worry about Agumon," Gatomon said. "He's already up, and had enough food to feed an army. I've never seen an eating machine like him."

"Where did you hide him?" I asked. "We hid in that living room with the view of the ocean," Gatomon said shrugging. "Right. Guess that's why I didn't see you. Even though we have that room, it's rarely ever used," I replied. "Well, you get Agumon sorted, and I'll call Brian," I said. We smiled and nodded at each other, as Gatomon went downstairs to the kitchen, and I went round to Brian's room.

_

* * *

_

Brian Fitzgerald

I tossed and turned, trying to wake. I was in the middle of one confusing dream, and I wanted out. I could feel the sweat covering me, and my heart beating rapidly, compensating for my heavy breathing.

_It was a large white space, but there were four large beings there with me. One looked like a turtle with a tree on its back, with two heads, and was glowing green. Another looked like a tiger, and glowed a purple-white. Another looked like a long dragon, and glowed blue. The last looked like a large bird with four wings, and glowed red. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracking with fear. _

"_No need to be so nervous," one head of the turtle said in a Scottish accent. "Yeh, just be yerself," the other head said, in the same accent. _

"_We are the Digimon Sovereigns," the blue dragon said. "And you have been chosen," the white tiger finished. _

"_What? Chosen for what?" I asked, again feeling nervous. _

"_Chosen to carry one of our Crests!" the red bird thundered. I yelped in fear at its tone. "Now, no need for that. Try to sound calm," the blue dragon said to the red bird. _

"_What do you mean? What are the Crests?" I asked, shaking with fear. "What do you want with me?"_

_The silhouettes sighed, and composed themselves. "Sorry 'bout that," the turtle said. "Crests are the key to allowing Digimon to reach their full potential, and reflect an aspect of the bearer's personality," the tiger said, answering my question. _

"_As to what we want with you," the blue dragon said, "we need you to be ready to fight alongside us. The Digital World is under threat from an unseen evil, that risks eliminating all life, and anyone in its way."_

"_It is a plague upon all of us!" the red bird exclaimed. "It must be stopped!"_

"_How do I fit into this?" I asked. "I'm just a kid with a Digimon."_

"_Yes, but you and Agumon are not normal. You have a strength that sets you apart from the other DigiDestined," the Sovereigns said in unison. _

"_What? How? I can't have…I'm just a kid!" I yelled. _

"_No. You have more power than you realise. And when the time comes, you will release that power and claim what is rightfully yours. Never forget that you are special. You carry the Crest of Fate," the Sovereigns said. _

"_Wait! I can't -" I stuttered. "Accept the power!" the four voices yelled in unison, and several rainbow coloured lights formed into a D-Terminal, and the Sovereigns began to disappear. "Now, we must take our leave…"_

_As I attempted to say more and stop then, the light blinded me, and they vanished. _

* * *

I awoke abruptly from my dream. I sat up in bed, and pushed the thick sheets away. In my lap was a pile of tiny little objects. They appeared to be in various shapes and colors. One looked like a greenish leaf while another was shaped like a silvery moon. I picked one of the objects up, and examined it. This one was shaped like a flower, either a lily or a lotus.

_What did the Sovereign call them?_ I thought to myself, thinking of the dream. _Crests?_

Surprise was an emotion that I thought I would feel, but after the last couple of days it seemed as if anything could happen. Expect the unexpected was something one of my teachers used to frequently say, usually right before landing us with a pop quiz.

"Brian?" Natalie opened the guest bedroom door and peeked in. "Are you up?"

I rolled off of the bed, and nodded. "Yeah, I am." I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes.

Natalie's eyes moved from me to the bed, and I saw her green eyes go wide at the Crests. "Oh my gosh! What are those?" She moved closer to the bed, and fingered one of the Crests. "I don't believe it. I saw this very one in a dream." She held up the leaf-like one for my inspection.

Okay, now I was a little surprised. "Huh? You had a dream, too?"

She nodded and placed the Crest down on the reddish nightstand next to my bed. "It was a really quick dream. I saw this one for just a brief minute, and then I woke up." She shook her head at the thought. "Where did you get these things?"

"Uh, I had a dream, too." I searched my mind for a sane way of explaining, and I found none. "Anyway, let me get dressed, and I'll explain once we're on the go."

Natalie glanced at the Crests one more time before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

I quickly shoved all of the Crests into my backpack. I still had on the clothes that I had worn the day before, and they looked pretty wrinkled. After taking quick shower, I got dressed and slung my backpack onto my shoulders. I pushed my iPhone deep into the pocket of my jeans and hurried into the dining room of the Field's mansion.

Agumon had already eaten. I could tell from the chubbiness of his belly, and when he saw me he tackled me with hug. The orange dinosaur nearly knocked me off my feet!

"Morning, Brian!" Agumon said into my ear before getting off of me. "You'll need to eat quickly since we're leaving in twenty minutes."

Natalie was sitting at the glass dining room table, reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled. "Yep! We have to get you registered for school today, and we're going to the beach."

Gatomon was curled up in an expensive looking olive green leather armchair, snoozing. She looked up at me with drowsy expression and shrugged. "Sounds fun."

After scarfing down a ham and cheese omelette and some toast, I got into one of the Fields' limousines with Natalie and the Digimon. My laptop and the Crests were tucked safely in my backpack which I held protectively in my lap, while Natalie explained her school.

Soon, we pulled up in front of a three story brown brick building with a large courtyard and a sign that read, "Harvin Walsh Middle School. From what I could see, there were two other identical buildings close to the middle school. They were identical in everything except colour. One was cream coloured while the other was a really depressing greyish hue.

"The cream one is the elementary school," Natalie explained as she got out of the limo. "And the gray one is the middle school." She frowned at the gray building. "My dad has been trying to get them to change the colour for years, but they refuse to."

"Why?" I asked, getting out as well. I'd changed the colour if I had the time and money to waste.

Natalie shook her head. "According to them it would displease Harvin Walsh since he was the one who chose the colour for the schools." She led me up the cobblestone steps to the middle school.

"Who is Harvin Walsh anyway?"

"The founder of this town. He was the very first mayor, and he was a really rich philanthropist as well." Natalie paused for a brief second. "He's still alive, too. In his early nineties or something. Anyway, he's the reason why this part of Sidney is called Harvin Bay."

I made a face at the name. Harvin on its own sounded pretty ridiculous, but next to bay it was close to funny. We entered the main office of the school. It was large, with several uncomfortable looking wooden benches and a counter with several computer desks standing behind it.

A pudgy woman in her early twenties sat behind the counter, reading a gossip magazine. She had bleached blond hair that lay limply on her chubby face, and rosy cheeks that made her look anxious. She reminded me of a Valentine's Day cherub, except minus the wings, diaper, and the arrows.

"Hello, Natalie," She greeted in a squeaky voice that reminded me of Minnie Mouse. "Who's your friend?" Her light brown eyes looked me up and down in an overlooking way, but her expression was kind.

Natalie smiled. "Oh, Marianne, this is Brian Fitzgerald. He's from Ireland, and he'll be going to school here for some time."

Marianne turned to me and smiled. "Ah, you're from Ireland. I have a few cousins who live there. Are you fluent in Gaelic?"

That was when a man in with dark brown hair came into the office. I was glad that I didn't have to answer Marianne's question, and I turned to the man to get a look at him.

He was tall with a dark brown goatee, medium dark skin, and intense gray eyes. He was dressed casually in a thin long sleeved white shirt and dark cargo pants. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing the lean muscles of his arms. He smiled, showing off blinding white teeth.

"Natalie, it's odd to see you here on Sunday." He said, raising his dark eyebrows. He turned his eyes onto me. "Are you new here?"

Natalie looked at me. "Brian this is Mr. Woods, my homeroom teacher. And Mr. Woods, this is Brian Fitzgerald. He's from Ireland and he's staying here for awhile with my family."

Mr. Woods smiled and shook hands with me. "Pleased to meet you Brian. You'll most likely be in my homeroom since I have plenty of room for new students. So, do you happen to know any Gaelic?"

I didn't really know how to answer. "Uh, a bit. It's not my second language or whatever." I felt a little embarrassed, and I was certain that my cheeks were growing red.

The teacher laughed at my answer. "No need to get nervous. It's just that we have more language classes this year, and our Gaelic teacher happens to be very poor with the language. I'd teach it myself, but I only speak French and very little Japanese." He grinned and rubbed his goatee. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have vocab tests to correct before tomorrow."

He pushed through one of the side doors in the office which must've led to one of the hallways. I kind of liked Mr. Woods. He was casual, nice, and seemed to have a sense of humour.

Behind me I heard Natalie mutter something under her breath. "Gosh! I should've asked how I did on that test."

Marianne spoke up, "Oh, Brian, do you have your transcripts and such? We need them to register you into our school."

I nodded and pulled a manila envelope from my backpack. It contained most of my information, including a copy of my birth certificate, a few past report cards, and proof that I was actually a seventh grader. I handed the envelope to Marianne who took them and smiled again.

"All right." Marianne handed me a few school flyers, plus a thin book labeled "Harvin Walsh Schools". "Here are some papers for elective and after school program information, and a book on the rules and expectations of our school."

"Okay," I answered, still feeling a little shy. "I'll look through it."

"Thanks and see you tomorrow, Marianne." Natalie said as we headed out the office door.

* * *

Back in the limo, Gatomon and Agumon were posing as a cat and a stuffed animal for Natalie's driver, Bentley's sake. When the limo was in motion, Bentley's dark eyes were busy looking at the road allowing both Digimon to speak to us quietly.

"So, you'll be going to school here?" Gatomon asked me as she crawled onto Natalie's lap.

I nodded in response. "Yeah. And I'll probably be in Natalie's homeroom, too."

Gatomon stretched out her paws and lowered her head to rest on them. "That's nice." She said, closing her eyes.

"Why don't you do something that doesn't involve napping?" Agumon asked with a questioning look in his bright eyes. "Are you just really lazy?"

Gatomon opened her cat eyes, and glared at him. "Why is your favourite hobby gobbling everything up? Are you just selfish?"

Natalie looked at the two Digimon, and shook her head. "Do you guys really need to start arguing?"

Agumon pointed to Gatomon with a clawed finger. "She started it."

I busied myself by looking out the limo window. I noticed that we were getting closer to the beach. And it was a really nice day to be near the ocean. People were out; bustling around on the sidewalks and the sun was out shining bright and warm. From where I was the beach's waters were deep blue, and seemed to sparkle in the light.

"We're almost there." I said aloud.

Natalie, Agumon, and Gatomon turned their own attention to the ocean as well. Agumon looked pretty excited about the plans, and though she tried to hide I could tell that Gatomon was excited as well.

Bentley kept driving the car alongside the beach until we were at a very empty and quiet section. This beach was mainly surrounded by craggy rocks, and the only noise there was came from the few seagulls that flew overhead. The beach was totally empty except for four large beach houses that were smack dab in the middle. Bentley pulled over on the road.

We got out, and Natalie opened the truck where a large tan reed basket sat along with several colorful towels, a blue and white umbrella, and a duffel bag.

Natalie took the basket in her arms, and despite how heavy it looked she had no trouble carrying it. I made myself useful by grabbing the umbrella and duffel bag. Agumon and Gatomon gathered the towels into their own arms. After we stood in front of the beach section, Bentley drove off down the road.

"He'll be back in a couple of hours." Natalie explained, leading us down to the beach. "This is where me and my parents come when we want private time as a family."

We followed Natalie to one of the beach houses. It wasn't mansion size, just a little bit bigger than the size of my own house back in Ireland. But the wood of the house was shiny and red and the house itself had two porches. The other three beach houses were larger in comparison with one swimming pool each.

It truly amazed me that the Fields not only owned several airports, hotels, and stuff, but they also happened to own a private beach with four beach houses. They probably owned a bunch of houses and properties in other places too, maybe even in China and the US.

The inside of the smallest beach house was pretty normal. The front hallway was long though with two closets for storage and a coat rack. The kitchen was pretty gourmet. Not close to Natalie's real home, but still with expensive appliances. And the pantries and refrigerator were well stocked with food and drinks.

Natalie announced that she was going to go change into her swimsuit. She settled us in the living room where the flat screen TV had Dish Network. The Digimon and I plopped down on the tan leather couch with cold Pepsis and bags of Doritos. We spent twenty minutes switching between Animal Planet and the Syfy channel before Natalie emerged from one of the upstairs bathroom.

Her long brown-blond hair was tied up in a loose bun in the back of her head, and her feet were clad in designer Jimmy Choo flip flops. She had a fluffy, pink and white striped towel wrapped around her hip and legs, and from what I could see her swimsuit was lime green.

"You should probably get changed too, Brian." She said to me, seating herself in a red, velvet lounge chair. "We had a few extra swimming trunks at home, and I packed one in the duffel bag. I hope that you like blue."

I nodded and grabbed the duffel bag. "Yeah, blue's okay."

In ten minutes, I was dressed in sky blue swimming trunks paired with a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown sandals. I clutched a green towel in my arms as I met up with the others. They were prepared to go, and minutes later we were heading down to the beach itself with our stuff.

Agumon propped the umbrella up and opened it while I set out a few fold up lawn chairs under the shade of it. Gatomon straightened a few towels out onto the sand and stretched out on one of them, and Natalie placed the big reed picnic basket next to the chairs.

Natalie stretched out on one of the chairs and pulled a novel out of the picnic basket. Agumon started playing in the sand with a plastic shovel and pail, while Gatomon napped. I glanced at the cover of Natalie's book and was a little surprised by the title, "_Pride and Prejudice"._

I turned my attention to the sea's horizon, my blue eyes studying it with deep thinking. After all of these crazy events it was really nice to just be able to chill out. And my mind was less plagued with thoughts here probably due to the relaxation.

The sun's rays were making me feel sweaty, so I pulled the white shirt off and slipped the sandals off as well. Slowly, I walked into the water, going knee deep. I could see tiny little fish swimming about and there were a few starfish as well.

I bent over a picked one of the starfish up, fingering the spines of it five points. I gently set it back under the water, and pulled a clump of seaweed from under my foot. It was really relaxing, and it felt great to just unwind. Shutting my eyes tight, I let out a sigh of content.

I probably could've stayed like that for a couple of decades, but a high pitched voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"This is private property of the Fields, but you must be new." I opened my eyes and turned to see a familiar looking girl in a green swimsuit wading in the water. She had curly red hair and eyes that seemed to be deeply studying me. She looked to be around nine or ten, and I recognized her as the girl who had been holding a strike for a museum.

She must've been bothered by my staring since she narrowed her eyes in a suspicious glare. "Are you new or are you some crazy vandal?"

I raised an eyebrow. "If I was a vandal I probably would lie and say that I was new."

"Good point." Her gaze softened by a fraction of a decimal. "So you are new.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Brian Fitzgerald. I'm arrived from Ireland just yesterday."

"Oh, so you're Irish." Her eyes widened a bit in interest. "Are you fluent in Gaelic?"

Why was everyone asking me that? "Uh, no." I shook my head.

She nodded as if she understood. "I've heard about you. You'll be going to my sister's school for some time." She extended a small, pale hand in my direction. "I'm Cordy."

I shook her hand, and smiled a bit. "Cordy? Is that your real name?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "Of course not. My real name is Cordelia Sherman, but that's a mouthful. Unless you want to bust your tongue, just stick to Cordy, Bry."

"Bry?" I just met the kid and she already has a nickname for me. "Uh, okay." Talking to her made me feel really dumb. Probably because she kept staring at me with those big eyes of hers as she were testing me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable.

Luckily, I heard Natalie's footsteps as she came over. "Cordy, what are you doing here?"

Cordy turned her curly head to Natalie. "I came looking for you, and I found your European friend dozing off in the water. Anyway, I'd like you to let your dad know that we strikers aren't going to quit."

Natalie let out a frustrated sigh. "Cordy, I told you already that my dad is too busy for this! It's one museum. Be joyful that there are tons of others in Harvin Bay."

The nine year old wasn't about to give up. "Do you know how long that museum's been there? Nearly seventy-five years, Natalie. Harvin Walsh won't be pleased with your dad." She shrugged. "His grandson is already thinking about taking over the rest of the projects in town from what I've heard."

"What?" Natalie cried looking shocked. "What do you mean? Alexander Walsh is such a stuck up!"

"Yeah, but he's as rich as Brad Pitt." Cordy replied.

"So? My dad makes way more money than him. The Walsh's think that just because Harvin founded this town means that they can decide about everything that goes on." Natalie no longer looked relaxed, but anxious. "Does my dad know about this?"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Natalie, I'm nine years old. What makes you think that I pay attention to rich folk business?"

Natalie let out another sigh. "Then how did you know this other stuff?"

"Let's just say that I have a few friends." Cordy turned away from Natalie and squinted to where the Digimon were. "Wow, so you have Digimon too."

Her calm behaviour was really making me feel like a wreck. I remembered seeing the other redhead at the museum yesterday. Gatomon had said that the redhead and her friend had Digimon. And that girl's name had been…Susan Sherman?

"You're Susan Sherman's sister?" I asked.

Cordy turned and looked me in the eye. "Susan? What a total yuppie name. No, her name is Suzume. Why?"

"She has a Digimon too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, a Labramon. And her friend, Brandi has a Lunamon. You've seen them before or something?"

"Yeah." I turned to see what Natalie was doing. She was simply staring at the sea's horizon, a look of questioning on her face.

I was about to ask her if she was okay when more voices came, followed by footsteps. All three of us turned to see four people coming our way; one girl and three boys.

The oldest boy looked around fifteen with short, smooth brown hair and golden eyes that gleamed a bit. He wore gray sweatpants, black fingerless gloves, and a bright blue sweatshirt over a white undershirt. The expression on his face was friendly and helpful. One of the other boys was black with a short, dark afro and playful brown eyes. He appeared to be around my own age.

The girl was also around my age with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair had red streaks in it, and her clothes consisted of black; a black tank top with a white skirt over a pair of black biker shorts, and furry fingerless gloves. She also appeared to be wearing an odd scarf that looked like a weasel. I don't know what it was, but there was something about her that made me feel uneasy. What was it?

The last boy was much younger than the previous three. He was small in height, and might've been nine or something. He had messy jet-black hair and pale skin. His mischievous green eyes were looking at Cordy with familiarity. His green eyes were not only mischievous, but familiar looking as well. Slung over his back was a yellow backpack that seemed to squirm a bit

The oldest boy spoke up, "Um, hey, Cordy, we need to get back to the museum. I just got a call from Hank, and apparently the bulldozers are arriving in less than a half hour."

Cordy's hazel eyes were on the younger boy, but she responded. "Okay, James. We can leave now." She glared at the younger boy, and glanced up at James. "Are you certain that we only have a half hour?"

"We have less than that." The dark haired girl said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Fine." Cordy glanced at me and nodded. "See ya, Bry."

All of the kids except for the younger boy left. He grinned at Natalie whose expression changed from anxious to happy.

"Chase!" Natalie and the younger boy hugged quickly. "It's great to see you. It's been a year! I nearly forgot that you were coming."

The younger boy, Chase, nodded. "It's great to be here. I'm glad that I won't have to be staying with Granny any longer. She made me say a Bible scripture before _every _meal."

I looked at both Natalie and Chase and realized why Chase's eyes had looked familiar. They were the same shape and shade of green as Natalie's eyes.

Natalie put her hand on my bare shoulder. "This is Brian. He arrived from Ireland just yesterday, and he's staying with us for a while." She looked at me. "Brian, this is my younger cousin, Chase. I forgot all about it, but he was coming to live with my family. I thought that he wasn't coming until next month."

Chase shook his head, making his black hair look even messier. "Granny wants to move into this tiny cottage in Wisconsin, and she thinks that I'm too rowdy for her or something." Chase shrugged. "Anyway, she decided to send me early. I thought that she called you guys, but she's kind of become a little senile." He smiled as if that were funny.

"Are your parents away on business?" I asked, wondering why such a young kid was being passed between relatives.

Chase shook his head, and his eyes lost their troublemaker glint. "No, my parents are dead."

All day I had been feeling uncomfortable, but I knew for a fact that my cheeks were burning red. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool." Chase smiled. He was similar to Cordy in that intelligent kid way. "If you don't mind me asking why are you here in Australia on your own? Parents away on business?" He grinned in a jokester way.

I shook my head. "No, my parents sent me here because of an incident that occurred back home."

I saw Chase glance at where our stuff was settled. His eyes went wide when he saw Gatomon and Agumon, but they relaxed soon enough. "Natalie, the two of you have Digimon?"

Suddenly, the top of his backpack flapped open and a little orange hamster with bat-like wings burst out and into the air. I felt Natalie's nails dig into my arm, and I know that I must've gasped a couple of times.

The little orange thing smiled at us in a friendly way. "Hi, there! My name is Patamon, pleased to meet you Brian and Natalie."

He was kind of cute in a way, but I gasped again out of more surprise and angst. "You have a Digimon!"

Chase's expression was also a little surprised by the event. "So do you!"

Natalie just shook her head. "Come on! Let's get back in the beach house and eat. We can discuss all of this then."

**

* * *

**

Yes, this has been my longest chapter do date. I apologise for the lack of action in this chapter, but that will be rectified next chapter.

**Thanks to EmeraldCelebi13 for her contribution to the chapter, and her suggestions with the dream sequence. **

**And try to guess which of the Tamers revealed in this chapter will be an antagonist next time. And be set for Knight's return, with help from Australian Agents. **

**Please Review! Until next time, Slán! **

Digimon Outcast


	6. Discovery of the Armour

**Here we go with Chapter 6. Character history is given here, as well as the first armour Digivolution, setting up the next action sequences. **

**

* * *

**

**Digimon Outcast**

_Chapter 6:  
Discovery of the Armour_

_The ability to see beauty is the beginning of our moral sensibility. What we believe is beautiful we will not wantonly destroy.__  
- Reverend Sean Parker Dennison._

_Brian Fitzgerald_

Ten minutes later we were all sitting around the rectangular wood table in the beach house eating. Cheeseburgers for Chase and me, a veggie burger for Natalie, hotdogs for Agumon and Patamon and tuna for Gatomon. Patamon insisted on sitting on the table, since he wasn't tall enough to actually sit up in a chair.

After eating more than half of his double cheeseburger, Chase started explaining how he had Patamon. "Well, you see, me and my parents were vacationing in Hawaii during the summer last year. It was really awesome, especially since my parents have always been pretty wealthy." He grinned at Natalie. "Not as wealthy as my cousin here, but close enough." He stopped to take a long sip of Coke. After letting out a long sigh he continued. "So, we were on the beach and it wasn't too crowded. And…" His voice trailed off.

I looked at him, curiously and was surprised when I saw that his pale green eyes were filling with tears. I really hadn't expected that, and managed to ask, "Are you okay?"

Chase nodded, and swallowed rather quickly. "As I was saying, some Digimon…t-they showed up and my p-parents were killed." He really did sound as if he were about to burst into tears.

Natalie reached over and patted Chase on the back. "Hey, it's okay, Chase. Really, it's going to be okay." She continued rubbing his back for a few moments, and everything was silent.

Agumon broke the silence completely by munching loudly on a few chilli cheese fries. His chewing was loud, and despite themselves Natalie and Chase giggled. Agumon caught my eye, and grinned widely as if he had been planning on soothing the tension in the room. I grinned back.

Chase brushed tears out of his eyes, and looked at Patamon. "I don't want to get into details, but they grabbed my parents, and the next thing I know my dad is screaming at me to run. I ran into a shack, and I heard my mom's screams. And then, those Digimon started clawing at the walls, they destroyed the shack completely." He smiled at Patamon. "How about you finish?"

Patamon nodded. "They were closing in on Chase, and I guess you could say that I was drawn to him from somewhere. So, I charged the Digimon and this huge life engulfed all of us." The tiny, orange Digimon swallowed a part of his hotdog bun. "Next thing I know they all disappeared. And now we're here."

"Now," Chase settled back in his chair and looked at me. "Tell us your tales."

Natalie and I told Chase everything. From the incident back in Ireland to the weird dream with the Crests. After the explaining, we were all kind of silent as we thought it all over in our minds. I pulled my backpack from under the table, and pulled out the Ziploc bag that I had sealed them all in.

"Here they are." I said, setting them in the middle of the table. "All of them."

Chase reached his hand over and unzipped the bag. He casually reached his hand in and picked one up, a circular shaped Crest with large X in the middle. "This one looks familiar somehow."

"Yeah, it does!" Patamon jumped up from the table and flew unsteadily onto Chase's head. "It's as if I know it from somewhere or something like that."

Natalie's own fingers trailed to the leaf like Crest. "I felt the exact same way about this one." She glanced at me. "What do you think it all means, Brian?"

I shrugged, and looked down at my plate. "I really can't say. I'm just as confused by all of this as you guys are. Maybe even more…"

As if to add to our confusion, a loud crash came from outside. All of us widened our eyes in alarm and surprise, and quickly stood up. Gatomon, being the most agile, was the first one to the slide door that led to the back porch. She tugged on it, and pulled it open leading us outside. We were met with a blast of cold air that nearly knocked me off my feet.

"What's going on?" Natalie cried, as we clutched onto the wooden railing of the porch.

The wind soon died down, but lingered in quick breezes. The wide, back porch looked as if a hurricane had it, except minus the water. The four wooden picnic tables were overturned on their sides, and their huge, blue-and-white umbrellas were either torn at the fabric or lying discarded on their sides. Sand was sprayed all over the floor, and still blowing around like a sandstorm.

Everything looked pretty bad, except for the metal, old fashion mailbox that stood on a tall, sturdy white pole. It simply swayed against the wind, like a palm tree.

Gatomon leapt onto the wooden railing, quickly. She pointed a claw towards the sky. "Up there!"

The rest of us looked to where she was pointing, and gasped. There were three flying Digimon hovering above us in the sky. They had ragged; purple wings that flapped viciously and insect mouths that shut menacingly at us. Their bodies were yellowish with dark markings. In general, they were ugly.

"Flymon," Gatomon said, her feline eyes narrowing. "They're virus Digimon, and it appears that they want trouble." She hissed at the Flymon with her furry, white back arched.

Patamon, who was still clinging to Chase's head, stared at the Flymon with wide eyes. "How do we defeat them? Or are they our friends?"

"Doubt it." I glanced at Agumon. "Any chance of GeoGreymon making a comeback?"

Before Agumon could answer, one of the Flymon roared out, "Brown Stingers!" All three of them somersaulted in the air, unleashing an entire wave of needles at us.

I grabbed both Natalie and Agumon around the waist and ducked behind a nearby overturned picnic table with the two of them. After a few seconds I peeked out to see what had happened. Gatomon had done a back flip out of their way and was now perched on the little silver mailbox that led to the beach. Patamon was flapping his bat like wings, and was actually a few feet in the air with Chase clutching him by the arms.

"Ouch!" Patamon cried, setting both himself and Chase back on the porch. "You're way too heavy, Chase."

Chase grinned, and patted his stomach. "Got to lay off of the cake, you know?"

From where I stood, I could see Gatomon roll her eyes. "Joke later, but we need to fight back now."

Natalie ran from behind our cover and towards her Digimon. "Gatomon, will you stop it! We can't fight with you getting irritated over everything."

Up in the air, the Flymon were readying themselves with another attack. Sure enough, the unleashed more needles.

I pulled both Patamon and Chase behind the picnic table as the needles stuck into everything else. I felt seriously shaken, but at the same time confident. I had a feeling that we were going to be okay. But how could I be for certain?

_

* * *

_

Natalie Fields

As the needles showered onto us I grabbed Gatomon and made a run for it. I managed to roll into a hedge, but I felt a sharp pain in my side. In the hedge, I examined where the pain, and saw that something had cut through my swimsuit, leaving a long scratch that had a tiny amount of blood seeping out. One of the needles had grazed me.

"Ouch." I groaned, biting my lip. What was supposed to be a relaxing day had turned into an irritating, let's-play-tag-with-evil-Digimon day. Why were these dumb bugs ruining my Sunday?

Gatomon looked at me, and I realized that I had been speaking my thoughts. "Now you know why I get irritated easily." She said in an obvious tone. "Come on!"

I watched as Gatomon darted out of the hedge and flew into the sky in a huge leap. She delivered a good Lightning Paw to one of the Flymon's mouths, leaving me with no choice but to applaud.

"Go, Gatomon!" I called with glee. I felt pretty confident, and ran out of the hedge and towards the fight. "Hey, ugly! Don't cry when my cat defeats you! She's the best!"

"Oh, yeah!" One of the Flymon charged at Gatomon who quickly ducked out of the way. She landed a foot away from me with a grin on her face. The Flymon were getting agitated, and if their eyes were visible I'm sure that they'd be glaring.

I smiled, sweetly at them, and turned to see what my cousin and friend were doing. "Chase, Brian! Come on; let's fight 'em!"

Patamon flew off of Chase's head, and flapped his wings rapidly. He flew up close to one of the Flymon and cried, "Boom Bubble!" The attack sent out a blast of air that hit against the head of a Flymon. "Got ya!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon stepped forward and shot out his usual fireball in the same Flymon's direction. The Flymon flew out of its way, but the fire grazed its wing.

Flymon jerked a bit in its flight, but maintained its balance. "Aargh!" It cried, flying straight into Patamon with swift movement.

I gasped as the orange Digimon fell out of the air. He fell at least twenty-five feet, before Agumon made a dive and caught him in his arms. I let out a sigh of relief as both of them shot more attacks at the still airborne insects.

Gatomon leaped into the air again, and contacted her fists with a Flymon's jaw. "Lightning Paw!"

The Flymon groaned, and swung an arm at Gatomon. She dodged, fell back towards the ground, and landed gracefully on the metal mailbox that was still casually swaying in the wind.

I smiled at her, but quickly groaned. The scratch on my side was still aching, but it wasn't too serious. I quickly glanced at it, but turned my attention back to the fight. Agumon and Patamon were still shooting out their attacks, while Brian and Chase cheered them on with encouraging words.

Gatomon was still standing on the mailbox overlooking the affair with a relaxed smile. "We're doing pretty well. Don't you think, Natalie?" Without waiting for a response, she sat down on the mailbox with her legs crossed like an old-fashioned lady. "Let's let the boys fight it out a bit. We're winning, after all."

I nodded, and smiled. "We sure are." I smiled, and thought that I heard a faint sound coming from the beach house, like a sort of droning noise like the sound a television makes when there's no signal. I quickly dismissed the noise and turned back to being part of the two person audience.

_

* * *

_

Chase Ogoso

I felt really confident as our Digimon fought. Despite their low levels and small size, we seemed to be doing really great. I lowered the sunglasses that I usually kept perched on my head, and made sure that they completely covered my eyes. There was a lot of sand still blowing in the wind, meaning that we'd all have our shoes filled.

"Boom Bubble!" I watched Patamon send out another attack, but a Flymon deflected it with a flick of his arm. Patamon sent out two more, and one Boom Bubble managed to hit a Flymon squarely in the face.

I caught Patamon's eye, and grinned. "Woo-hoo!"

Agumon sent out another Pepper Breath, and hit the same Flymon in the face again.

"That's it!" That same Flymon flew close to the ground, poised to attack. "Brown Stinger!"

Brian, Patamon, Agumon, and I made a run for it. We ran up the wooden steps to the back porch, and flattened ourselves against the glass sliding door. Natalie and Gatomon had ducked behind a hedge again, and the stinger attack hadn't managed to reach any of us.

I placed the palm of my hand against my chest, and heard the rapid beating of my heart. This was exciting, and I was certain that we were all feeling adrenaline rushes. I was certain that the usually pale skin of my cheeks was flushed, and my black hair was more untidy than ever.

Still, this was fun. And I already knew for a fact that we were going to win. As we were about to run back into the fight, a droning noise reached my ears.

I looked all around for the source of it, but there was nothing. Natalie stepped out from behind the tall hedge with Gatomon, and they both looked as if they heard the noise, too. Could Patamon?

Patamon also had a confused look in his wide, blue eyes. "What's that noise?"

Brian and Agumon looked confused, but for a different reason. "What noise?" Agumon asked, glancing from Natalie to me. "I don't hear anything. Do you, Brian?"

"Uh, no. Not at all." Brian shook his head.

Suddenly, the sliding glass door slid open by itself. We were all going back down the steps by now, but we all turned to gape at it. The wind couldn't be that strong. Could it?

As if to answer the questioning looks on our faces, two, thin shining beams of light flew out of the beach house and straight at us. One landed into Natalie's hand, quickly while the other forced itself into my clenched fist.

I tore the sunglasses from my eyes and stuffed them into the back pocket of my black athlete shorts. I opened my fist and gasped as the light faded, leaving a tiny object that looked like an oversized X inside a circle. It was the Crest that I had been examining earlier.

Natalie gasped as well, and I peered over at her. The object in her palms was like a green leaf, with silver lines in the middle. Gatomon was looking at it too with wide eyes, while both Brian and Agumon looked shocked.

The two Crests lit up, and hovered up above our hands. Without warning, beams of light erupted from the Crests, hitting both Gatomon and Patamon. They were completely engulfed in a light, one light dusky-gray; the other pale leaf-green. The rest of us heard cries of shock come from the Flymon, and I couldn't help but grin at their confused cries. I had a feeling that our Digimon were digivolving, just like Agumon apparently had.

The lit up Gatomon and Patamon floated at least fifteen feet above us. I let out a small cry and I heard Natalie do the same.

_

* * *

_

Brian Fitzgerald

I watched the two floating, glowing Digimon with a look of both shock and excitement. My stomach churned with a sort of energetic rush, and I let out a short laugh. Their Digimon had to be digivolving, just like Agumon had!

"Patamon armour-digivolve to…!"Patamon cried with the light still covering him.

The light faded, and the Digimon that now hovered was larger and looked like a palomino horse, with a pure white mane and tail. Golden armour was bounded around his horseshoes and knees while his back had golden saddle-like armour. His eyes were still bright blue, but piercing instead of wide and childlike. Instead of horse ears, orange bat wings like Patamon's were in place. He didn't need the bat wings for flying, since he had feathery, light blonde wings that stretched out wide. The armoured Digimon posed in a majestic stance.

"Pegasusmon!" He cried in a loud, steady voice.

Gatomon's light was getting brighter. "Gatomon armour-digivolve to…!"

The light faded away, and a new Digimon was there. Gatomon's new form reminded me of the sphinx in Egypt. Same blank, feline face, but with steel armour lined with gold. Her body was snow white and lanky with an athletic build. Gatomon's yellow claws remained as the new Digimon's front paws and her wings were wide and reminded me of angel wings.

"Nefertimon!" She cried in a stern, but wise voice.

Both armoured Digimon lowered themselves down to us until they were only hovering a foot in the air. I realized that my mouth was still open, and I quickly shut it. Natalie and Chase were still staring at their Digimon, their identical eyes wide.

"Wow!" Natalie whispered, taking a deep breath. "You look magnificent."

Chase grinned in his mad man way. "Forget that! You guys both look awesome."

Pegasusmon's mouth wasn't visible, but the edges of eyes crinkled as if he were smiling. "Thank you, Chase. Now, all four of you get on! Chase, Brian on me."

Chase scrambled onto Pegasusmon's armoured back, and pulled me up by the arm. He hung on to Pegasusmon's mane with tight hands, while I made myself busy by hanging on to the back of Chase's sweatshirt.

Nefertimon smiled gently, which looked weird on the normally blank face. "Natalie, Agumon get on. And hurry! We have insect scum to defeat!"

As soon as we were all settled, the two Digimon flew straight up into the air. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out, like I usually did on roller-coasters. Chase didn't seem to care about making noise, since he was shrieking away in delight. I was just worried that he'd forget to hang on, and then we'd both fall off.

Through the wind I could see Natalie hanging on tightly to Nefertimon's neck, with her arms tightly wound around it. Agumon's fingers were around Natalie's waist, and he had his eyes closed tightly.

The Flymon were approaching us in the sky, quickly. They kept making groaning sounds as if they were grumbling to themselves. I guess they had hoped to defeat us quickly and do who knows what.

Pegasusmon flew upwards and suddenly jerked back to attack. "Star Shower!" A sudden storm of star shaped rays rained down on the Flymon, who were failing at dodging the attack. One of them swayed in the air, and then crashed into the sand thirty feet below. His body soon disappeared into little particles of data.

I quickly turned my eyes back to the fight, since looking down was making me feel a little dizzy. Chase was still shrieking his head, while Natalie laughed in a sort of nervous way. Agumon still had his eyes closed shut, but the grin on his face was wide.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon cried, flying straight above the remaining Flymon. Big shining slabs of stone flew at the Flymon. Both of them ducked, and slabs sailed over their insect heads and crashed to into the sand.

My eyes were watering from the harsh winds, but I could make out Nefertimon sending out more Rosetta Stones, but the Flymon kept dodging.

"Nefertimon, let's go!" Pegasusmon called to the sphinx Digimon, and flew a little bit closer to the Flymon. "Golden Noose, now!"

Nefertimon nodded. "Right!"

We were all hanging onto them tightly as they circled the Flymon. Strong looking golden cords appeared behind us, glowing in the sun. We circled the Flymon until they were binded by the cord. Their wings were tied as well, and the insects crashed into the sand. They didn't dissolve into data, but our winged Digimon soon changed that.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon sent two slabs of stone that crashed against the Flymons' heads.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon finally opened his eyes and sent out two fireballs that smashed into the insects' wings.

Pegasusmon swooped down, and I gripped the fur on his back to keep hold. His star shaped rays flew out and whipped up dust before slamming against the Flymon. "Star Shower!"

I shut my eyes as dust and sand flew everywhere. I felt us swoop down, and everything went still.

"Brian?" Someone was tugging my wrist, and I opened my eyes to see Chase pulling on me. "They're gone!"

I hopped off of Pegasusmon's back and looked over where the Flymon had been. Sure enough, there was nothing left of them except tiny particles of data which were also fading away. I slumped down to my knees, and let out a long sigh. I felt exhausted.

Natalie and Agumon climbed off of Nefertimon and hurried over to us, both of them looking worn out but happy.

"That was fun!" Agumon declared, grinning.

Natalie shrugged her shoulder, and gave me a joyful smile. "It was so scary, but better than a ride at Six Flags."

Chase gasped, and dug his hand to the pocket of his shorts. "What's this?" He pulled out a weird gray object that looked like some kind of weird mobile or maybe one of those Tamagotchi toys?

"A Digivice?" I looked over to see Natalie pull a pale green one out of the pocket of her white sweater.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were shining again, turning smaller. Soon, Gatomon and Patamon stood in their place, smiling widely.

"Looks like we can Digivolve." Gatomon stated, looking down at her paws. "Or armour digi-!" She was interrupted as Natalie hugged her,

"You were both great!" Natalie cried in a happy tone.

Patamon grinned and flew onto Chase's shoulder. "We really were something, huh?"

Agumon nodded, still grinning. "You sure were!"

We all looked around the beach. There wasn't too much damage, so we started cleaning it up some. Natalie and Gatomon swept the sand off the back porch while Chase and I pulled the picnic tables back to their normal position. Patamon and Agumon picked up the torn umbrella, and soon we collapsed in a heap on the sofas inside the beach house.

Chase ran into the kitchen, and returned with a 12-pack of Dr. Pepper. After drinking all of them, we were all quiet possibly reflecting on what had just happened. Outside, a car honked.

Natalie quickly stood up. "Must be Isaac! Come on, we'll relax as soon as we get home."

We were still in our swimsuits when we got into the limo, but we were back at the mansion shortly. After changing into a pair of dark jeans and a T-shirt, I rolled onto my bed and sighed. So much had happened lately, and it was getting really hectic.

The digivolving had been cool, but at the same time why was it happening in the first place? I was so tired that I didn't even notice myself dozing off.

_

* * *

_

I dreamt of a beach that was uncrowded with about eight people or so. Three people were strolling along the beach, along the water. They looked peaceful, happy, and carefree. They appeared to be a family with a little boy who appeared to be eight or nine.

_The father was a tall, athletic looking man with short, rumpled light brown hair and pale leaf- green eyes that looked a lot like Natalie's and Chase's. He was dressed casually in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki Bermuda shorts. _

_His wife was a tall, pretty woman with shiny black hair that fell down her shoulders in loose curls. Her eyes were dark brown almost black, and she wore a straw sunhat and an orange sundress. Last of all was their sun who had messy jet-black hair, a small figure, light green eyes, pale skin. Chase?_

"_It's so nice to just unwind." The woman said, smiling warmly at her husband. "Here we can just forget about all of that stress back home." She adjusted her hat, and sighed with contentment._

_The man nodded, grinning. "I know what you mean, dear. I'm not itching to get back to work either. Right here, right now is the only place I want to be. With two of my favourite people, eh Chase?"_

_The younger Chase smiled at his dad. "Yeah. If Natalie, Aunt Amanda, and Uncle John were here than it would be completely perfect." _

"_Ahh, I haven't seen my sister in years." Chase's father smiled up at the sun. "Perhaps we should pay them a visit before we return to Hawaii."_

_They all talked quietly and continued their stroll. Of course, the happy image was ruined by a sudden cry that came from a woman. Chase and his parents whipped their heads around, and saw five people running and screaming. They were being attacked by a pack of large wolves or something, but wolves don't have blades or purple fur._

"_I am Sangloupmon!" A huge purple wolf cried, leaping in front of Chase and his parents. "Die, humans!"_

_Chase's mother screamed, and pushed Chase behind her with an outstretched arm. Chase's father stepped in front of both of them, with his fist clenched. The Sangloupmon leapt at him, knocking him to the ground._

"_Dad, no!" Chase cried, tears filling in his eyes. _

_His mother was screaming, and holding Chase tightly. "Charlie!"_

_Chase's father fought against the Sangloupmon, groaning from its weight. Sangloupmon sank his sharp teeth into his arm, and Mr. Ogoso cried out in pain._

"_Just run!" He screamed at his wife and Chase. "Go! Run, get out of here!"_

_Mrs. Ogoso pushed Chase into a run. "Chase, run!"_

_Chase looked at her with tear streaked cheeks, but obediently started running. Past adults struggling against the Digimon, and past wrecked beach towels and limp bodies of humans. I watched as Chase turned away from the sights, and ran faster. His bare feet slapped against the sand, but he kept running. The sky had once been sky blue and happy, but was now dark and looked as if rain were on the way._

_A shack came into view, tiny and looking rundown. Chase pulled the brown, wooden door open and dove in. A scream came into the air, and Chase perked up at the sound. He looked terrified, not at all like the confident Chase of today._

"_Mommy!" He cried in a voice that sounded oddly young. "Dad, no!" More tears poured out of his eyes, and he buried his face in to his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs._

_Suddenly, there was scratching coming from the outside. The Sangloupmon were trying to get in. Had they killed Chase's parents?_

"_No! No!"Chase screamed, hugging his legs tighter. He was trembling, and his eyes were visible, looking wide with fear._

_Then, a light started shining through the banged windows of the shack._

_

* * *

_

And I fell into a dark void. When I emerged, I was dreaming of something completely different. A familiar looking boy was walking down an empty sidewalk in the rain. It appeared to be around night time, and the boy clutched a shiny umbrella in his dark hands.

_His dark afro was matted down from the rain, and he was dressed in designer jeans. He looked happy, but impatient like he couldn't wait to get home. As he passed by a narrow, dark alley I heard a garbage can rattle._

_The boy heard it too and walked over to it to investigate. He peered inside of it, his eyes looking confused. Suddenly, and a Digimon popped up, crying out in surprise._

_The Digimon's fur was reddish, and he was about the same size as Agumon. He held a moldy pizza crust in one hand, and the other hand was clenched. _

_The boy jumped in surprise. "Whoa! What are you?"_

"_I'm Coronamon." It replied, taking a bite of the crust. It gagged, and glared down at it with both distaste and sadness. "Humans eat really nasty food."_

"_You can talk?" The boy yelled, looking at the Digimon with joy and surprise. "Cool! And you're name's Coronamon, and why are you eating trash? I'm Alex." He held out his hand._

_Coronamon stared at it. "You want this food?"_

_Alex shook his head. "No! You're supposed to shake it."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's how humans greet each other, of course." Alex shrugged. "So, why are you eating trash?"_

_Coronamon jumped out of the garbage can, and looked at it. "There's nothing else to eat." He looked at Alex with a hopeful glance. "Do you have anything decent?"_

"_Of course!" Alex grabbed Coronamon by the arm and started pulling him out of the alley. "Come on! It's terrible to be eating trash, and I should know."_

_

* * *

_

Again, the dream changed and I was now looking at a little girl. She was running through heavy rain, and she was young, maybe five or six. She had long black hair that blew around in the wind as she ran. Tears were running down her cheeks as she ran down an alley.

_She kept running, until she came to a dead end. She cried more, sounding sad and bitter. I couldn't help but feel tons of sympathy for the girl. What had happened? Was she running from someone or something?_

_As the little girl cried, a skinny red fox the size of a car emerged out of a strange portal. It snapped it drooling jaws, and approached the girl with a pleased, hungry look in his eyes. The little girl finally turned around, and let out an ear piercing scream._

That was when I woke up, panting. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand to check the time. 8:33. I had been asleep for about five hours. What had that dream been trying to tell me? What was going on?

Something was vibrating in my backpack. I unzipped it, and pulled out the Ziploc bag with its Crests. Two of them were shaking violently. One looked like a heart with chains while the other appeared to be a sort of moon.

What was going on?

**

* * *

**

Yes, this is another long chapter, with plenty of action all round. And as to Brian's dreams? That will all become clear as we progress through the story.

**This chapter really set the stage for coming chapters, as we lead into Digimon attacks (ala Tamers), and the Agency acting to quell them (ala Tamers / Savers). **

**Thanks to EmeraldCelebi13 for her writing of the chapter, and for providing several ideas for the coming chapters. **

**I'd also like to ask anonymous reviewer Grey Ale to send in the amour form of his Digimon for the next chapter. **

**Please Review! Until next time, Slán! **


	7. The First Day

**I admit that this update is long overdue. I've been really hectic with thing lately, and haven't been able to update. Once again, thanks to EmeraldCelebi13 for all the help. **

* * *

**Digimon Outcast**

_Chapter 7:  
The First Day_

_Everyone has his day and some days last longer than others__.  
- Winston Churchill_

_Brian Fitzgerald_

I woke up early the next morning. My sleep wasn't exactly peaceful, but I felt energized for the first day of school. It was the middle of March, and it really did surprise me when Harvin Bay Middle School accepted me for the seventh grade.

Even though I was feeling confident for my seventh grade year, I had some worries. Like, who would I hang out with? Natalie was my closest human friend in Australia so far, but she probably had tons of girlfriends that she would be hanging around. And Chase would only be in the fifth grade at the Elementary School.

Fifth, sixth, and seventh graders did share lunch times, but was I really supposed to hang around a ten year old all of the time? Back home I had friends, but I'd always been the quiet one at times. Would people here accept that? And how many people would ask if I was fluent in Gaelic?

After taking a quick shower, I pulled on an ironed dark green shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. I patted my auburn hair down a bit with a hairbrush, and headed out of my room. I found Chase and Natalie in the wide dining room, eating chocolate chip pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice at the wide, rectangular glass table.

Natalie was dressed casually in tan shorts, a pink polo shirt, and a pair of brown suede boots. Her hair was pulled back in a wavy ponytail, and she had another scarf wound around her neck. Chase was dressed in black shorts and blue and white striped shirt, and his hair looked as if he had just woken up. It was sticking up in every direction.

Looking at Chase reminded me of my dream. I was surprised that he wasn't scarred for life after experiencing all of that. I sat down at the table and pulled the silver platter of pancakes over to my china plate. Back home my mom only used her fine china for special occasions.

Natalie looked up from her Teen Vogue magazine, and smiled at me. "Morning, Brian. After one hectic weekend, you'll be starting school."

"Speaking of school," Chase swallowed a huge bite of pancakes. "Did I tell you that our lovely grandmother wanted to send me to a boarding school? She said it was because I have to learn to dress proper." He made a face at the thought. He cut through a third pancake with his knife. "Thank whoever that we're allowed free expression in clothing here."

I chuckled, and helped myself to some sausages that were also on the table. "Say, Natalie, where are the Digimon?"

"Well, I have all three of them settled in one of the guest bedrooms." Natalie popped a ripe strawberry into her mouth and chewed. After swallowing, she continued, "Our house is so huge. We have at least a dozen rooms that we don't even use. It's ridiculous."

"No it isn't." Chase argued, giving us his madman smile. "It's great! If we were all five years old we could have an awesome game of hide-and-seek. Am I right?"

I shrugged, and reached for the clear pitcher of orange juice. "Why would we have to be five? We can have a big one this weekend." I wasn't serious about it, but I could see Chase thinking it over.

After breakfast, we snuck food into our Digimons' guestroom. It luckily had its own bathroom, two comfortable king sized beds, a walk in closet, a phone, a computer with high speed internet, and two televisions. That way they could be entertained without alerting anyone to their presence.

We gave them a few rules to go by, like no spooking Edna, one of Natalie's live in housekeepers no matter how irritating she seemed to be. They agreed to the rules, and soon we were out of the mansion.

Bentley drove us to school quickly, and we made it there at 7:14. Natalie stated that school didn't start until 8:15, so for the next hour I received a quick tour of the middle school.

"Over there are some of the restrooms," Natalie gestured to the two bathrooms on the right of one of the hallways. "And to your right are the seventh grade lockers."

Sure enough there was a wide display of sea blue lockers. They weren't large enough to stuff a kid, but I wasn't taking any chances if some bully came along. Soon we were walking up a short flight of stairs where a few of the homerooms resided.

"And this is Room 26, ours." She pushed open the light brown wooden door, and much to my disappointment most of the kids were inside.

Most of them were goofing off, doing homework, or just reading a book. Only a couple of them gave me curious looks. Natalie casually led me to Mr. Wood's desk, who happened to be standing by looking eager to start the day.

Mr. Wood smiled at me. "Great to see you today, Brian. I know how uncomfortable it is to be introduced at the front of the class, so why don't you just sit at the vacant seat next Natalie."

"Okay." I nodded, and followed Natalie to the second row. My desk was right next to the wide window which overlooked the school yard.

I sat at my desk, and pushed my backpack underneath it. I had left my laptop and the Crests back in my room, but I had my iPhone in my pocket for any emergency. At the front of the class, Mr. Wood cleared his throat, and the room went silent.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Wood greeted with a smile. "I hope that most of you had a peaceful weekend."

Natalie and I exchanged looks at that sentence.

"Before we start with announcements, I'd like to welcome our new student, Brian Fitzgerald." Twenty seven pairs of eyes looked at me. "I know it's late in the year for students, but Brian had to make a transfer rather…abruptly. Anyway, let's not drown him with our curious stares." Most of the kids turned back to the front as Mr. Wood pulled a stack of papers from his desk. "Janet, would you please pass these out?"

The hours of school went by fast. After homeroom there was English which happened to be in Mr. Wood's class. An hour later, was history which took place in a room down the hallway. After forty five minutes it was time for a fifteen minute recess. Next was Algebra, one of the two classes that I didn't have with Natalie.

And finally, it was time for lunch. The cafeteria was outside, shaded by a wide roof supported by columns. I had received a plastic lunch card from Mr. Wood right after homeroom, so I was able to give it to one of the lunch ladies, and receive lunch.

My eyes looked all over for Natalie, but I couldn't see her anywhere among the tanned middle schoolers. I sighed to myself, and headed out to the schoolyard to eat. There were various stone tables and benches for kids to eat at, and I finally settled at one that was in the shade of a tall leafy tree.

I set my tray down on the stone table, and slid onto the bench. I picked at my food, which consisted of a roast beef sub, a green apple, a tiny half pint of milk, and corn. The sandwich was a little on the dry side, but digestible. The milk was too thin, and the apple too sour. Otherwise, the meal was okay.

I thought that it was the perfect time to play Pokémon White on my DSi, but then I realised that I had left it at the Field's mansion, and felt a little foolish after rooting around in my bag.

Close to the elementary school, I could see Chase playing a game of tag with a bunch of other kids. I could also make out a small girl with red curls, glaring at him. I finally saw Natalie, chatting with a couple of her friends. I was so busy watching everyone else, that I didn't notice someone sit down across from me.

"Hi," I looked up to see the boy from my dream, Alex. His dark afro was short, and he had a wide grin on his face. "You're the new kid. I'm Alex Havern." He reached his hand toward me.

I shook it, and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm Brian. Uh, nice meeting you."

Alex raised an eyebrow at my tray, and pulled a paper bag from next to him. He casually pulled a vanilla pudding out of it, and started eating. "So, I remember seeing you at the Fields' beach yesterday with Natalie." He swallowed a large mouthful of pudding. "Was the orange dinosaur your Digimon?"

I nodded slowly, wondering if it was truly safe to admit it to him. "Yeah, that was Agumon."

"Hey, that's cool! I've got a Digimon, too. His name's Coronamon."

"Yeah, I know." I avoided his confused look, and searched the playground for Natalie again. I saw her walking in my direction with two girls. "Um, yeah."

Alex finished his pudding and pulled a candy bar from his bag. He tore off the wrapper, and started eating it in small bites. "Not much of a talker, are you?" He grinned, and took a huge bite out of the candy.

I was saved from replying when Natalie slid onto the picnic bench. She smiled brightly at me, and gestured to the two girls. "Brian, these are my good friends. Suzume Sherman and Brandi Boone."

The girls stood before me, and I was able to get a better look at them. The redhead, Suzume, smiled shyly at me. She was tall with long, straight gingery red hair that hid most of her face. And her big grey eyes seemed kind. As shy as she was acting, it was hard to see her as being related to Cordy.

Brandi was the brunette. She was a few inches shorter than her friend, and her wavy hair was dark brown. Her eyes were a mix between green and amber, and seemed really serious as she looked at me. The look on her face wasn't exactly mean, but seemed distant.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "You guys have Digimon as well. Right?"

Brandi glanced at Suzume, and nodded. "Yes and apparently the three of you do." She looked at Alex. "You're the boy that the Haverns adopted a few years ago, aren't you?"

"That's right." Alex nodded, looking interested.

There was a long silence as the girls sat down. We all looked each other up and down, probably to look out for honest and just behaviour. Well, that's what it seemed like. Brandi kept her green-brown eyes on either me or Alex, as if she really didn't trust us.

I began to feel really uncomfortable, and was glad for a distraction once it came our way.

"We're all the digidestined!" All of us, including Brandi, jumped at the sudden cry. It turned out to just be Chase, who leaped onto the table, and grinned madly at all of us. He jumped off the table, and sat down next to me. "Hey, Brian," He whispered. "Tell Cordy that I have a Digimon. She thinks I'm lying about that."

Before I could reply Cordy ran over to us, her red curls blowing in rhythm. She placed her arms onto the stone table in an exasperated fashion, and looked everyone up and down. Her hazel eyes settled themselves on Chase, whom she glared at.

"Chase." She acknowledged him for two seconds before turning her attention to me. "We meet again, Bry." She glanced at her sister, Natalie, and Brandi before turning back to me. "Tell me, is little Chase really a part of this little group?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks flushing from all of the looks I was getting. "Yeah, he is."

"Little!" Chase cried, jumping back up. "I'm three months older than you, Cordelia!"

Cordy ignored him. "So, when are we all meeting up to discuss this?" Before any response was given, she turned to Natalie. "Why don't we meet up at your house this weekend, Natalie? Your place is big enough, correct?"

"If we do meet up we should invite James." Alex spoke up. "He has a Digimon, and happens to be really good friend of Cordy's and mine."

"Probably more than a good friend for Brandi." Suzume whispered under her breath, earning herself a look from Brandi.

Brandi whispered back a little louder. "Or how about we invite Aiden? He'll keep Suzy company, won't he?"

I tried to quickly change that subject. "Is James that brown haired teenager who was at the beach yesterday?"

Cordy and Alex nodded in unison.

"We should get Shika to come, too." Alex continued. "She doesn't go here, so I think I'll give her a call. Really, that's about it for digidestined kids."

I thought that over in my head, and nodded. "What other school is there in town?"

Everyone made a face at the question, but Cordy was the one to reply. "There's a private school a few blocks away from here, but only the really stuck up rich kids go there."

Natalie sighed. "Yeah, my parents nearly sent me there, but they have much more respect for the public school. Even if the buildings' colours are terrible… Anyway, give Shika a call, Alex. And we can meet up this Friday night. We won't have homework to worry about, and we can all just have a sleepover or something."

"Sounds good." Suzume said, smiling.

The rest of us agreed, and the bell rang shortly afterwards.

* * *

_Mr Fields_

I was thoroughly surprised when I was asked to take an interview for the vacant technician's post at lunch, especially because the Principal had decided on hiring the guy, from London in England, and needed a teacher to show the new addition around the school.

The man wore a clean cut suit, minus the tie, and moved with assured gestures. His speech was refined, and he definitely had an air of confidence. But there was something more to him, and he seemed tense. I wanted to get away from him as soon as was humanly possible.

"Well, I had best get back to class. I assume that we will see you on Monday…" I said, indicating that I needed to leave quickly. He nodded, quick and precisely, before extending his hand. I quickly shook it, and he smiled at me, which was slightly disturbing.

"Yes, it will be a pleasure to work in such a remarkable school," he said, still with that unsettling smile. He turned to head in the other direction, before he snapped back round. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, Mr Fields," he said, with a dark tone. "I am Kevin Knight."

* * *

**Finally, more OCs start appearing, and we get to see how Brian adjusts to school life in Australia. **

**And Knight returns, in an unexpected role. I'll bet no one saw that coming!**

**Also, next chapter will see some action scenes returning to the story, with the plot advancing forward again. **

**But just before I clock off, there's time for some shameless self-advertising: Please read and review my new Pokémon story entitled _The Odyssey: Unova_! Reviewing both these stories will get me to update faster!**

**Please review! Until next time, Slán!**


	8. A Nightly Scare

**Digimon Outcast**

_Chapter 8:  
A Nightly Scare_

_Do not fear mistakes. You will know failure. Continue to reach out__.  
- Benjamin Franklin_

_Brian Fitzgerald_

The rest of the school week was pretty mild, which really surprised me. Nothing really happened. There was a vocab quiz in English class, but I was pretty confident that I had passed it, and I didn't eat alone anymore. I began to hang around Alex and James Lamperouge, and I found them both to be nice, just a little hyper.

Finally, Friday arrived, and we were soon preparing for the first big meeting/sleepover at the Fields' mansion. Chase was insisting that we could have a huge game of hide and seek for entertainment, but we managed to convince him that a couple of good movies would do better.

However, there was soon an argument over which film to watch. I wanted to do a Star Wars movie, but Natalie and Suzume wanted some chick flick about love. Alex kept bringing up Dawn of the Dead, while Chase kept on talking about hide and seek. We decided to vote on a movie once everyone arrived. I was glad for that since phone arguments can get really tiring.

Everyone was scheduled to arrive at seven thirty with their Digimon. To prepare, Chase and I helped Natalie rearrange furniture in one of the largest bedrooms. Bentley, the Fields' trusty chauffeur and butler, helped us move a large widescreen TV into the room.

"How many guests are you expecting, Natalie?" Bentley asked while plugging the television into the wall. "I need to tell Frances so she will know how much food to prepare before we leave."

"About ten kids, including us." Natalie replied, bringing out one of those stereos that an iPod can plug into.

Bentley nodded, and left the room.

"Wait, Natalie, we'll be here all alone?" I asked. I had watched my sister Orla several times back home, but Natalie's house was much larger than my own.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and smiled at me. "Well, obviously, we won't be all alone. But, yes, the staff has the night off." She noticed my worried expression and laughed. "Don't worry, Brian. We'll be alright. I've done this many times before."

"Besides," Gatomon hopped onto the peach colour leather reclining couch that stood in front of the TV. "You have all of us Digimon to protect you. What could possibly go wrong?"

A quarter to seven, the staff really did leave. Even Edna, Natalie's live in housekeeper with the piercing black eyes and permanent frown, left. I felt a little shiver as we finished up.

"Natalie, are we ordering pizza?" Chase asked, laying out on a lime-green beanbag chair. "Or eating ice cream?"

"Yeah, might as well." Natalie pulled her pink mobile out of her purse. "I know this one really good place in downtown Harvin Bay, but it'll probably take them an hour to get here." She dialed up a number and soon placed an order. "I'll have three large cheese pizzas, three large pepperonis, one large pizza topped with veggies, and two medium pizzas with sausage and …"

"Pineapple!" Chase and Patamon cried out in unison.

"And pineapple. Also, a few litres of Sprite and Dr. Pepper. Around three of each, please. And I'll be paying with cash." Natalie finished up the order and pocketed her mobile.

I stared at her in disbelief. "We really need that much pizza?"

"You've never eaten pizza with Cordy and James around, have you?" Natalie flipped through the playlist on her iPod. "The two of them are good friends, and have appetites that could bloat an elephant." She selected a song and it began to play through the speakers. "I love Fiona Apple!"

Chase shook his head at her. "Come on! Play some Nirvana!"

At seven twenty the doorbell rang. Natalie answered it to find Suzume, Brandi, Cordy, and their Digimon. Lunamon, a cute, but shy moon-like creature, smiled at Gatomon, Agumon, and Patamon from behind Brandi while Labramon and Lopmon began to chat casually with the three of them.

In the party room, Brandi and Suzume spread their sleeping bags out on the carpeting while Cordy consulted Natalie about food.

"I ordered tons of pizza, and there are plenty of snacks in the kitchens." Natalie replied, placing a tall stack of magazines between the sleeping bags.

Cordy nodded. "Good."

Chase jumped off the couch, and ran over to the two of them. "You'll probably eat it all, right Cordy?"

She ignored him, and walked over to me. "Say, Bry, what film choices do we have? I brought a few movies." She pulled four DVDs out of her purple backpack. "I've got a documentary on Greek myths, the first Harry Potter film, some vampire flick, and episodes of Law & Order."

I stared at the DVDs that she put before me. "Uh, we'll have a vote once everyone else arrives."

"I thought you were an anti-Twilight!" Chase cried, coming over to us. "What about that huge strike you had against the franchise last summer?"

Cordy glared at him with her hazel eyes. "For once, you didn't think wrong, Chase. I hate Twilight. This is Interview with the Vampire, a much better movie of supernatural." She shook he head, making her red curls bob up to the side. "Of course, you wouldn't know a good vampire flick if it hit you in the head. You still think Lost Boys is the best."

Chase ignored her last comments. "Just making sure that you aren't abandoning any of your strike duties, Cor."

I watched the two of them argue for a bit, but soon shifted my attention to the Digimon. Lopmon and Patamon were both clinging playfully to the ceiling lamp of the room, talking in joyful tones. It struck me to be kind of funny how Chase and Cordy didn't get along, but their Digimon did.

When the doorbell rang again, Natalie went to answer it again. She came back with James, who was followed by a thin, lion-like Digimon with a golden coat of fur named Leormon.

"Hello," He greeted everyone in a casual tone of voice. "I'm James's partner, Leormon."

James nodded to each of us with a grin on his face. He seemed to grin a little wider when he greeted Brandi, but it may have been my imagination. "Anyway, Natalie, where's the food?"

"It's on its way, James." Natalie said, flipping through a _Seventeen _magazine. "But feel free to snack on anything in the kitchen."

"Which kitchen?" Cordy asked, looking away from the TV, which was playing the news. "The big one with all of the Top Chef stuff? Or the smaller one with the gourmet stuff?"

Without waiting for a response, James and Cordy left for the kitchen, with Leormon and Lopmon following them.

"Gourmet!" Natalie called after them.

For the next twenty minutes, the rest of us watched random Disney Channel TV shows. All of them were really stupid, but there was really nothing else to watch. Right when Chase started complaining about an episode of Hannah Montana, the lights began to flicker on and off.

Suddenly, the TV went off.

"At least we won't have to listen to that crap anymore." Chase said, loudly grinning from ear to ear.

Natalie ignored him, and jumped off the couch. "What is going on?"

Brandi walked over to one of the room's tall bay windows, and peered through the silky white curtains at the now dark sky. "There doesn't appear to be a storm or anything. Could there be something wrong with the light bulbs?"

"Probably, but that doesn't explain the TV." Suzume said, standing up.

"Could there be something wrong with one of those human ele fuse things?" Labramon asked, looking away from the magazine she was reading. "Your devices can be very fragile."

Right after she said that the lights stopped flickering and the TV came back on.

"Must've just been a fuse thing, like Labramon said." Natalie stated, sitting back down. "Nothing to worry about, really."

The doorbell rang and echoed through the room's intercom.

"That'll be either the pizza or Alex." Natalie said, bobbing her head to the Hannah Montana theme song.

Chase groaned loudly, and looked at me. "Come on, Brian. You too, Patamon and Agumon. Answering the doorbell will be much better than sitting through this crap."

* * *

_James Lamperouge_

In the gourmet kitchen, Cordy, the Digimon, and I instantly began raiding the cupboards. We found several covered pans filled to the brim with delicious homemade pastries. After snacking on three cinnamon rolls each, the four of us searched through more cabinets.

"Hey, James! Look at what I found!" I turned to see Cordy clinging to one of the very top cabinets with one hand, while holding an aluminum pan full of jelly doughnuts in the other. Lopmon was hanging on to Cordy's shoulder as the two of them jumped off. "There are at least two dozen."

I took the pan in my arms and surveyed them with my eyes. "Sweet! Keep an eye out for some more cream cheese Danishes and then we'll head back to the room."

"Got it!" Cordy pushed a tall barstool up against the wall, and stood on it to reach another cupboard.

I busied myself with rummaging in one of the pantries. Even if pizzas were on the way my stomach would be able to handle some more appetizers.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off. Lopmon stopped flying around, and peered up at the lights. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" I closed the pantry door behind me. "I don't get it."

Cordy jumped off the barstool and glared at the lights. "You'd think such rich people would be able to fix those lights."

The lights finally stopped flickering, and all was quiet.

"Weird." I whispered, running a hand through my brown hair.

Next to me, Leormon let out a low growl. He was facing the back glass door at the end of the kitchen, which led to a part of the really large yard. I couldn't see what was wrong, but usually when Leormon growls it means that something's happening.

"There's something out there." Leormon said. He perked his ears up, and stopped growling. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

* * *

_Brian Fitzgerald_

With Chase and Agumon walking on either side of me, and Patamon clinging to Chase's shoulder I managed to walk down one of the many dark hallways of the Fields' mansion. Okay, so it wasn't too dark since Chase was constantly flipping switches. But still, I had the weirdest feeling that something was going to happen.

We came to the large front doors, where Chase unbolted one of the doors. As it swung open, a quick, cold gust of air blasted me in the cheeks. The wind left as quickly as it came, but there was no one outside. The grass rustled and moved, despite the fact that there was no breeze.

Chase stepped outside the doors, and peered around the wide cement porch. "No one's here. Think that the door bell's broken?" He stepped back inside the house, and looked at me.

I shrugged.

"Could it have been a prank?" Patamon asked, jumping onto Chase's head. "Like ding, dong, ditch? You humans seem to enjoy jokes like that on television." He gazed at us with his big blue eyes.

Chase shook his head. "Don't forget the gate." He pointed.

Looking past the large circular driveway, and the long car path before it, I could see the tall ebony gate that was wounded around the entire estate. It had pointed spikes at the top, and from what I had seen a code had to be typed into a small computer-like monitor which was attached to the side of the gate entrance doors.

"Wait! So, how did the girls and James get in if a code's needed?" I asked.

"Natalie gave them the code to get in, obviously, genius." Chase said, shaking his head at me. "The code is changed every week, anyway." He closed the front double doors and locked them, and began to turn off the lights. "Come on! Maybe something better is on TV now."

Before we were five feet away from the doors, Agumon stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the hall opposite from us. I saw his body tense, and heard Patamon's wings flapping as he joined Agumon.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, turning back as well.

Agumon pointed one clawed finger towards the long dark hallway. "Something's down there."

"Chase! Could you please turn on the lights?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from sounding anxious. I wasn't scared, but really spooked. The room was dark except for a few small lights, and the grand piano was casting a rather ominous shadow on the walls.

Chase must have not heard me, because he completely ignored my words. He had his eyes on the Digimon, and he appeared to be rather confused. "What kind of something?"

Agumon shrugged, and finally looked back at us. "I don't know, but something really doesn't smell right."

"Yep!" Patamon piped up, settling himself on Agumon's orange head. "Something weird is definitely present!"

"What? Like a ghost?" My eyes darted over the room. I felt frozen to the ground with a little bit of fear, but I really wanted to run back to the meeting room. Who cared if cheesy TV shows were on? "Like something supernatural?"

"It was probably nothing, Brian." Agumon said, walking back to us. He tottered slightly from the weight of Patamon on his head. "Really, maybe I just smelled some food or something."

I still felt uneasy as we walked down a corridor with glass walls. I looked through the walls at the wide stretch of backyard that was out there. The tall grass was rustling out there as well, and there still wasn't a breeze of any kind.

My uneasiness wasn't just being ridiculous, because suddenly there was a loud crash behind us. All four of us spun around and saw that a decorative, teal vase had fallen and cracked into tiny little shattered shards against the hardwood floors. That wasn't the strange part, though. Hovering above the vase's remains were five big, white objects.

They greatly resembled ghosts, with wide beetle-black eyes and big mouths that were wide with teeth. They grinned rather stupidly at us, and floated closer. They held their chubby, white arms in front of them like zombies, and moved closer again.

"Oh no!" Patamon cried, flapping his wings urgently. "Those are Bakemon!"

"What?" I cried, keeping my eyes right on the Bakemon. "Like that Japanese monster ghost?" I backed up from the ghost Digimon, and grabbed Chase and Agumon by the arms. "Chase, do you have your Digivice?"

Chase quickly shook his head, and turned his eyes to me. They were wide with fear and confusion. "It's in my bedroom, on the second floor of the house."

I nodded, keeping one eye on the moving Bakemon. "Okay, when I say go, grab Patamon and we'll run. Okay?" I let go of Chase's arms, but tightened my grip on Agumon. "We'll head for the stairs, and we'll get to the Digivice. Then, Patamon will armour-digivolve."

The Bakemon were advancing even closer now, and were lowering themselves closer to the ground. Any second, I knew that they would descend upon us with no mercy. I kept myself calm, and whispered further instructions.

"Prepare yourself," I whispered, pulling Agumon closer to us. "Ready? Set…Go!" I yelled loudly at that last word, and surprised the Bakemon slightly.

We ran down the lit hallway. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that the Bakemon were done being shocked, and were now floating after us. For guys who didn't even have legs, they were going pretty fast! I noticed that the lights dimmed when the Bakemon passed. That only made me run faster, pulling Agumon along with me.

I turned right and began running down another hallway. The only difference was that there happened to be a door at the very end. As I ran, I shot my other hand backwards and grabbed Chase by the sleeve of his shirt.

He nearly stopped moving because of my sudden movement, but I pulled both him and Agumon along. I turned to make sure that Patamon was okay, and saw him still hanging onto Chase's shoulder. Every now and then, it appeared that he kept shooting Bubble Booms back at the Bakemon. It wasn't doing much though.

We reached the door at the end of the hall, where I quickly turned the doorknob. The door flew open, and the four of us dove right in. Agumon quickly pulled the door closed and we locked it shut.

Chase immediately pulled a wooden chair over to the door, possibly to barricade it. "They shouldn't be able to get in."

Those words didn't prevent the Bakemon from trying. There were several thumps and bangs on the door as they attempted to get in. Finally, all went silent. After a minute of standing near the door, hoping to hear something, they spoke.

"How do we get in?" One of the ghost-like Digimon asked in a gravely voice. "The humans have locked it or something."

Another Bakemon said words that sent a chill down my bone. "Another has reported that two human children are currently in the food chamber at this moment. The master will be greatly pleased if we manage to capture them."

"I think the humans call it a kitchen, sir." Another Bakemon stated. " What about the three human girls in the big room? Shall we split up?"

"No, Phantomon will go after them." The first voice continued. "These other children will venture out soon, and when they do, get them!"

There was a quick shuffling noise, but there was no guarantee that they were completely gone. Chase peered through the keyhole of the doorknob, and nodded.

"They don't appear to be there. But, how do we know if they can't turn invisible?"

Patamon flew off of Chase's head and perched himself on the tall office table in the room. "Bakemon can disguise themselves as humans very well, but I've never heard of them turning invisible."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I don't really know. All of us, Digimon have a sort of born knowledge about our different species." Patamon explained, blinking his big eyes. "If they have seen a human, whether it be a picture or the actual person, they can transform."

"Oh, no!" Chase groaned. "They're going after Cordy and James. Don't you think that they'll turn into me? And Cordy will try to argue about nothing in particular! And, then they'll be captured!" He turned to me, and grabbed the front of my shirt. "Brian, what do we do?"

I pushed his hands off of me, and patted him on the shoulder. "Chase, calm down! We're going to have to get the Digivice. Right now, that's our only hope. I'll get the Crests as well, and maybe a few of them will activate." I stopped and thought about the Bakemons' words. "Natalie and others are in danger, too. But they have their Digimon. And Natalie will probably have her Digivice on her. How come they didn't hear us?"

"Have you seen the size of this house?" Chase cried, still a little anxious.

"You know, it's funny." Patamon narrowed his eyes in thought. "Bakemon are usually really easy to defeat. My powers should've been able to slow them down or something. It's almost as if they have a stronger power from something."

"They mentioned a master." Chase said in a calm, but still shaking voice. "Could that be their source of power? Or the phantom of the opera?"

"Phantomon, you mean." Agumon corrected.

After a couple of minutes to catch our breath, we hurried out the door. We tiptoed down the long hallway, sticking close together. We turned left, and went in the direction of the stairs.

However, we must have made a wrong turn, because we ended up in another long hallway. It was lined with several doors, but we tried to open each one and found that they were all locked.

"This is weird." Chase whispered to me. "This place is big, but not this huge. This is ridiculous!"

We walked down more endless hallways, and I soon found the process to be very ridiculous as well. We were doing okay, until Chase bumped into Agumon. This scared him, and he jumped up in the air in a scared state.

"Ah! Pepper Breath! Pepper Breath!" Agumon blew several fireballs in all directions, crying out.

As we tried to calm him down, I noticed that the walls and doors weren't charred at all from his move.

"Strange." I whispered.

Suddenly, we heard familiar gravely voices come from behind us. We spun around to see three Bakemon coming in our direction. Expressions of glee were all over their faces, as the approached us.

"There they are!" One of them cried, grinning like an idiot.

"Run for your lives!" Agumon cried to no one in particular. He took off running down the hallway, and we took off after him.

We were all moving. Even Patamon was flying in the air, and he was still attempting to weaken the Bakemon with his attacks, but they seemed to glance right off of them. Patamon stopped flapping his wings, and the Bakemon nearly caught up to him. Luckily, I grabbed him, and followed after the others.

"We can't stop to wonder, Patamon." I told him as we ran down another endless hallway. "We have to keep moving." I let him fly ahead of us once more.

"I recognize where we are now!" I heard Chase cry in front of me. "There's a chimney close to here and a dumbwaiter." He ran faster. "We'll be saved!"

We turned another corner, and sure enough there was a dumbwaiter at the end of the hall. A fireplace was a few feet away from it, dark and empty. We ran as fast as we could, and made it to the spot. The dumbwaiter was like a small elevator with a sturdy wooden door, and an electric switch inside of it that could take you to any of the mansion's five floors.

The only problem was…it was too small for all four of us! If I squeezed in with Agumon, we'd be okay. But then, what would happen to Chase and Patamon? I pondered on this, as I watched Chase open the dumbwaiter and jump in. He blew dust of its switch, and grinned.

"It still works!" The Bakemon were getting closer to us now, and Chase was meeting me with eyes wide with urgency. "Brian, Agumon? Come on!"

I knew that there wasn't enough time, so I did the bravest and only thing that there was to do. I grabbed Agumon around the waist and shoved him into the dumbwaiter next to Chase. Next, I grabbed Patamon and placed him into Chase's arms.

"Get to the top, get the Crests, and save the others." I instructed. "In case, I don't make it…"

Chase looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you talking about? Get in the freaking dumbwaiter, Brian!"

"There's not enough room, and my weight won't hold!" I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that the Bakemon were getting much closer. "Agumon, protect them please. You were the best Digimon I could ever ask for."

"Brian, don't!" Agumon tried to push his way out of the compartment, but I shoved him back.

I smiled, sheepishly, and I could feel tears welling up. "You've got to go on." With those words said, I clicked the inside switch, and shut the dumbwaiter door closed.

I heard protests from inside the dumbwaiter as it was lifted up and to the next floor. I didn't have time to sit and watch it as it left. The Bakemon were less than ten feet away. I ran to my right, and sure enough I tripped on one of the Fields' expensive imported rugs.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was posted sooner, right? What happened to everyone? Come back!**

**Getting more into the action here, which should be a step in the right direction. The story will advance from this point. **

**Once again, I promote my new story 'The Odyssey: Unova', and ask that you both read and review it. **

**Until next time, Slán!**


End file.
